De una simple atracción a un gran amor
by Nikol-Lion'Lamb
Summary: Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Summary

"_Espero no sea amor, porque tu amor y el mío, nuestro amor está prohibido"_

**Summary:** Ella, una chica millonaria, joven, inteligente. Se casó sin amar de verdad, pero tenía todo lo que quería ¿O no?

Él, un joven adinerado, encantador y que logra lo que quiere. Casado con una mujer a la que solo le tiene aprecio, casado solo por interés, por el trabajo deseado, aunque no lo necesitara.

¿Qué pasara cuando ellos se conozcan?

Iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Bella cambiara la monótona vida de Edward tanto o más de lo que él cambiara la suya…


	2. La reunión

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><em>"Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección"<em>

_Antoine de Saint- Exupéry_

_**BPOV**_

Iba conduciendo mi convertible a toda velocidad por la carretera, Jacob, mi esposo, me llamó hace una hora para una reunión, según él muy importante, apenas me dio tiempo de arreglarme.

Yo trabajaba en el área de diseño grafico en la revista de mi esposo.

Quién diría, me case a los 19 años, no lo amaba ni lo amo, pero con solo 4 años juntos mi vida cambio tanto.

Cuando me casé a esa edad solo pensaba en mi futuro. Y no me equivoqué. Me ofreció un trabajo y aquí me tienen, casada con alguien que no amo pero con todo lo que podrías soñar: un trabajo muy bueno- aunque no lo necesitara-, una casa enorme y muy hermosa, y un auto que cualquier chica desea.

Estaba llegando ya al edificio, cuando llegué un chico se llevó mi auto a estacionar, y yo me encamine a la sala de reuniones. Abrí la puerta y entre.

Todos los mismos de siempre, no encontraba a Carlisle Cullen, él era dueño de una agencia de modelos. Busque con la mirada entre todos a alguien nuevo, y lo encontré. Era hermoso, tenía unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda, una nariz perfecta, su piel era pálida, muy pálida, casi igual a la mía y un hermoso y único cabello bronce.

Me miro y sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros- salude a todos, me acerque a Jake y le susurre- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué era tan importante?

-Mira, Bella, te quiero presentar a Edward Cullen, desde hoy él remplazara a Carlisle, ya que él decidió retirarse- me dijo señalando al hermoso adonis… ¡¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¡Concéntrate!

-Un gusto- le dije extendiendo mi mano a Cullen, él la tomó y besó mis nudillos.

-El gusto es mío- cuando dijo eso mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica, al parecer el también la noto pero no expresó nada.

Así paso la reunión más tediosa e incómoda de mi vida, lo que según Jacob era muy importante, se resumió a solo hablar de sobre las nuevas modelos que vendrían de la agencia de Cullen. Hablando de Edward, él en toda la reunión no dejó de enviarme miraditas y sonrisas a las que mi cuerpo por iniciativa propia respondía. A decir verdad no sé que me pasaba con Edward, era como si existiera una fuerte atracción… ¡Bella, no pienses tonterías!

A mitad de la reunión me disculpe-segura de que no podría aguantar más ahí- diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta, algo o mejor dicho alguien me empujo dentro del baño y le echo el cerrojo.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Cullen?- le pregunte al ver que era él.

Sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

-Conocerte- respondió acorralándome en los lavamanos del baño-. Me gustas mucho, Bella.

-¿A…a q-que te refieres?- pregunte realmente muy nerviosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus cálidos u dulces labios se encontraban sobre los míos en solo una leve caricia.

-Te veo…en el centro comercial- dijo sonriendo ladinamente, una sonrisa que me dejo sin aire he de añadir. Volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos y se fue, dejándome confundida y aturdida. Ese beso me había hecho sentir cosas que ni con Jake ni con nadie había sentido.

_Me gustas mucho, Bella._

Esas 4 palabras rondaban mi cabeza, he de admitir que Edward también me gustaba mucho. Estaba muy confundida, eso sí, pero de una cosa estaba más que segura, iría a esa "_cita_" con Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Hello! Aquí esta mi primer fic!<p>

Espero les guste y les inspire un Review.

Déjenme saber que opinan al respecto si les gusta o no.

Muchísimas gracias a Merlys Caroline Black, sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido subirlo haha mucha ciencia para mí xD

Bueno me despido, gracias por leerme ;)


	3. La reunión EPOV

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><em>"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor. <em>

_Pero siempre hay también un poco de razón en la locura"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

_**EPOV**_

Estaba sentado en una de las salas de reuniones de la revista de Black, a decir verdad ese tipo nunca me agrado. Pero ahora me tocaría soportarlo casi a diario, ya que Carlisle, mi padre, se retiraba y dejaba a mi cargo la agencia de modelos. Ni modo que la dejara a cargo de Emmett.

Estaba contando cuantas aves pasaban por las ventanas, que interesante-nótese el sarcasmo-, hasta que lleguen los demás, y me llegó un mensaje de Ness, mi esposa, a mi celular, diciéndome que posiblemente salga con unas amigas.

Ness, me casé con ella solo porque mi padre quería ampliar su agencia. Pero no me quejo, en realidad no la amo, solo la quiero como mi mejor amiga-lo cual es-, nada más, pero a su lado vivo bien.

Mientras pensaba en mi vida, fueron llegando uno tras otro el resto de los empresarios. Llegó Jacob y pensé que por fin empezaría la tal reunión, pero me dijo que teníamos que esperar unos minutos a que llegue su esposa.

Por fin llegó…

Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Su cabello largo de un hermoso color café, caía en cascadas hasta su cintura, pero cuando mire sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, me enamoré, sonara tonto, pero me enamoré de a primera vista de esos bellos ojos que eran tan puros. Necesitaba saber el nombre de aquel ángel. Cuando me miro le guiñe un ojo y un leve color rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros- su voz…era música para mis oídos.

Se acercó a Jacob y le susurro algo. ¡Cómo desearía leer mentes!

-Mira, Bella, te quiero presentar a Edward Cullen, desde hoy él reemplazara a Carlisle, ya que él decidió retirarse- dijo Jacob. Bella me miró y se sonrojo, se veía hermosa así. Bella…el nombre perfecto para mi ángel de ojos chocolate.

-Un gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí, la tomé y besé sus nudillos.

-El gusto es mío- y claro que lo era…al decir eso la miré intensamente a los ojos y así fluyo entre nuestros cuerpos una extraña corriente eléctrica.

Durante la más aburrida reunión de mi vida yo solo pasaba mirándola y al encontrarme con sus orbes chocolate le sonreía y para mi suerte, ella correspondía a mis miradas y sonrisas, eso me hacía muy feliz.

Cuando se excuso para ir al baño, yo hice lo mismo y fui corriendo tras ella.

Antes de que entrara en el baño de mujeres, la empuje dentro y eche el pestillo. Ella se giro a mirar quién era.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Cullen?- dijo ella con nerviosismo en su bella voz al notar que era yo.

Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo

-Conocerte- le contesté acorralándola en los lavamanos del baño, le diría la verdad-. Me gustas mucho, Bella.

-¿A…a q-que te refieres?- si antes estaba nerviosa ahora estaba peor, mucho peor. Y ni digamos yo, me moría de nervios de que me rechazara, eso sería un puñal a mi corazón sin contar a mi ego. Sabía que los dos éramos casados, pero realmente me gustaba. No me contuve y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Te veo…en el centro comercial- dije sonriendo de lado. Volví a besar tiernamente sus labios y me fui. _Esos labios…_serian mi perdición.

Al salir de ahí tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo en mi cara. Solo esperaba que ella aceptara. A penas esos dos besos bastaron para que para que mi corazón reviviera y me diera cuenta de que no solo era una atracción.

Eso lo comprobaría hoy, aunque seguro ya estaba, debía ver si ella pensaba igual que yo…, pero si llegara a faltar…, ese pensamiento me dolió mucho. Esperaba con mucha ansias que llegara la tarde para ver a mi bello ángel.

* * *

><p>Hello! volvi casi después de una semana, pero aqui les tengo el nuevo cap. Aquí estoy yo muriendo de sueño pero les dejo cap. xD<p>

Es la versión de Edward el momento que se conocen. Luego comenzare con los capítulos de verdad ;)

Ahora...las preguntas del millón xD ¿Qué pasara con la cita? ¿Bella en verdad asistirá o solo eran esperanzas? Las explicaciones a su tiempo...todo se resolverá

Gracias a las chicas que apoyan mi fic *-* es el primero que publico en la red y es muy bueno saber que tengo apoyo.

**VICKY8-.** Gracias por el apoyo, fuiste la primera en dejarme un review, eso nunca lo olvidare *-*

**otrisha-. **Haha si que suena prometedor no? xD Aquí dejó nuevo cap. para que me digas si te gusta. Gracias por el Review.

**Maya Cullen Masen.- **Gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te gustara *-* Ya veras como van resolviéndose las cosas, y bueno pues...eso de que sean sinceros ya lo veremos con el tiempo. Aquí te dejo nuevo cap.

Me merezco un review? Digan que si! (Carita de Alice xD) Dejenme saber si les gusto o no todas las opiniones son aceptadas, apuestas o lo que quieran...

Las dejo...Graxxx por leerme ;)


	4. Tarde de amigas

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BPOV<strong>_

¡Mierda!- pensé al recordar que hoy me vería con unas amigas de instituto, y estaba Edward, yo quería ir con él pero no podía dejar a las chicas sospechar nada. Recordé que a Cullen se le había caído al salir del baño, una tarjeta de presentación, yo la había tomado y ahora-para mi suerte- tenía el número de su móvil.

"Edward, tengo un problema; esta tarde he quedado con unas amigas en el centro comercial ¿Qué se supone que haré?"

_Bella_

Al momento contestó, fue como si hubiera estado esperando…borre esa idea de mi mente, era una locura, todo esto lo era.

"¿Tienes miedo mi bello ángel? Nena, no es valiente el que no tiene miedo si no el que sabe conquistarlo. Te espero en Starbucks a las 16:00"

_Edward_

¡¿Me llamó mi bello ángel?

Era increíble como ese hombre me hacía sentir extrañas cosas con nimiedades como un mensaje.

Ya al medio día me encontraba en el centro comercial, las chicas decidieron por vernos ahí.

Eso era bueno para mí, aprovecharíamos para hacer compras e ir a un salón de belleza. Perfecto, así estaría lista cuando me viera con él.

-¡Bella!- la chillona pero hermosa voz de mi mejor amiga interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Alice!- la abrace tan fuerte y ella a mí, la había extrañado mucho-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Sí, mi mejor amiga y yo no nos veíamos desde hace mucho…serian alrededor de unos 5 años, no nos hemos visto después de salir del internado.

-Tengo tanto que contarte- me dijo con más que emoción en su voz-. Vamos a una tienda mientras llegan las demás.

Los dirigimos a una tienda de ropa casual.

-Bien, Al. Creo que hay algo que deseas contarme- fui directa, noté su extrema alegría desde que llegó, y no era por verme exactamente.

_Veras…-dijo revolviendo en los percheros, parecía un poco nerviosa-…me voy a casar- soltó de golpe.

-¡¿Enserio?- pregunte realmente sorprendida y alegre a la vez-. Cuéntame todo.

Me contó todo lo que había hecho desde que nos graduamos. Resumiendo, diseñadora de modas con mucho dinero, hermosa casa en una de las mejores zonas residenciales de Los Ángeles, igual que la mía. Jasper, su novio, lo conoció en un viaje de negocios a Florida, y ahora se amaban tanto que se casarían; sentí un poco de envidia hacia mi amiga.

Yo también le conté todo de mi vida desde que no nos veíamos.

-¡Ay, Bells! No debiste casarte con alguien a quien no amas, se supone que cuando vas al altar, lo haces para entregarte a ese alguien especial, ese que te robo el corazón, a tu alma gemela, tu mitad…no con alguien solo por ambición- dijo un poco triste, Alice.

-Las cosas son así, pero ahora conocí a alguien que me tiene loca- dije con un muy notorio sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué?- aquí vamos…-. Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Cómo es? ¿Alto? ¿Rubio? ¿Ojos azules? ¡Suéltalo todo!- Ella me miraba con una ENORME sonrisa, como si supiera que le iba a decir…aleje ese pensamiento ya que era ilógico.

-Bueno…, lo conocí hoy en una reunión, es alto, tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y un único y desordenado cabello broncíneo- el grito que pegó mi amiga casi me deja sorda.

-¡Bella, Belly, Bells! – Canturreo- se te olvido mencionar su siempre bella sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo…? – no me dejo continuar.

-No me digas, el chico guapo lleva las iníciales E.C- mi corazón sufrió un paro.

-Yo…esto…- estaba hablando como una retrasada, lo sé, pero esto me había dejado en shock.

-Por coincidencias de la vida su nombre no es Edward Cullen.

-¿Cómo…cómo sabes que es él?- pregunte sin salir completamente de mi aturdimiento.

-Es el único que entra en esas características- sacó de su bolso la misma tarjeta de presentación de Edward- ¿Te acuerdas de mi segundo apellido?

-Claro, Masen-dije segura. La miré sin comprender.

Me entregó la tarjeta.

_Edward Anthony Cullen Masen._

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No podía ser!

-¡Son primos!- sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sip, ahora entiendo el por qué de su alegría esta mañana en el teléfono- dijo sonriendo, pero luego dejo de sonreír inmediatamente, y su cara solo demostraba angustia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustada, ella siempre estaba feliz a menos que fuera algo muy malo.

-Bells, él también es casado- dijo lentamente y con precaución, en ese instante sentí algo en mi pecho que dolió mucho, y no era un dolor cardiaco exactamente…Iba a decir algo cuando dos voces realmente familiares nos interrumpieron...

* * *

><p>Hola? e.e...LO SIENTO! se que me demore de sobremanera y me disculpo por eso...la verdad he andado un poco distraída últimamente(quizás alguien sepa en que! xD) bueno, tratare de que no me distraigan más xDD<p>

Chicas, gracias por sus Reviews! son los que me hacen seguir adelante con esta loca idea xDDD

Ayer en la noche subí ya este cap, pero hubo una pequeña falla y no pude escribir esto xDD así que lo borre...

Me dejan un Review? Hagan sus apuestas! xDD sé que en este capítulo solo revelamos un dato, de tantos que hay aun...pero todo a su tiempo!

Gracias por leerme!

Ah! Quería hacerles una pregunta...¿Les gusta así los cap? o ¿Los hago más largos? Puedo hacerlos del doble de tamaño pero me demoraría un poco más...ustedes eligen ;)


	5. ¿Primera cita?

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><em>"Aunque me veas con otro, no dudes de mi querer, que los caprichos se dan mil veces, pero el corazón una sola vez"<em>

-¡Alice! ¡Bella!

-¡Chicas!-nos levantamos del banco en el que nos hallábamos y nos acercamos.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí- dijo mi rubia amiga sonriendo.

-Bella, que alegría verte después de tanto- hablo ahora Renesmee. Me sorprendió mucho que solo me saludara mí y que Al no dijera nada, lo deje pasar.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo Al sonriendo pero mirándome de soslayo.

Así, nos dirigimos al salón de belleza para arreglarnos y conversar. Extraña salida, lo sé, después de no vernos por años, vamos a un salón de belleza, hilarante.

Rose nos contó todo que sucedía en su vida. Era psicóloga en un prestigioso hospital de Los Ángeles en el cual encontró, según ella, al amor de su vida, Emmett. No sabía el por qué pero ese nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar.

-¡Oh, Rose! Estas saliendo con mi primo, el oso ¡Qué alegría!-técnicamente grito Al. He ahí la razón de que me sonara familiar, Emmett _Cullen- ._Vale, me calmo. Tu turno Nessie.

-Bueno…soy abogada, perdí al gran amor de mi vida y…me casé con mi mejor amigo, obviamente no lo amo- dijo Ness con tristeza. Cuando Al escucho eso se quedó un momento sin respiración-, por cierto, Alice, tú sabías todo eso…a la final es tu primo- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. En ese momento mi mundo comenzó a caerse a pedazos. El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño…

-¡Oh por Dios!- chillo emocionada, Rose-. Tú eres la esposa de Edward-ahí, no aguante más…una lagrima traicionera escapo de la comisura de mi ojo derecho… ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué me pasaba? No llevaba ni un día completo de conocerlo y ya estaba así por él…imposible.

Sequé la lagrima lo más rápido posible para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta y empezaran con un interrogatorio al que yo no podría contestar.

-Sí…-dijo Nessie con tristeza-. Tu turno, Bella- trataba de cambiar de tema y yo la ayudaría. No podría soportar que unas de mis mejores amigas, hable del hombre de cual yo estaba…

-¡Bells!- grito Al, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré y ella con la mirada me dijo que hablara rápido. Lo que obedecí.

-Vale…- suspire-. Diseñadora grafica, también me casé con mi mejor amigo, y estoy…- _"loca por tu esposo, Renesmee"_ pensé- estoy loca por otro- dije bajando la mirada.

-¡Oh my God!- dijo una muy asombrada, Ness-. ¿Cómo se llama tu esposo?

-Jacob, Jacob Black- eso sonó tan a Bond…Me percate de que de que Renesmee se quedó en shock y con los ojos como platos. Eso me pareció muy raro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose preocupada.

-No lo puedo creer, es demasiado increíble- susurraba cosas sin sentido.

-Renesmee, dinos qué te pasa- Alice estaba muy asustada y no dejaba de veme raro…

-Yo…yo…-comenzó a tartamudear, se la veía muy mal-, me iba a casar con él. Jacob Black era el amor de mi vida- soltó con mucha tristeza y amargura, para entonces su bello rostro estaba abnegado en lágrimas.

Ok, ahora me preguntaba seriamente si una persona podía morir de impresión.

El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Este mundo es tan pequeño…-dijo Rose mirándome raro, como si supiera algo más…ella no podía saber nada… ¿o sí?

Yo sabía que Jacob había terminado con alguien a quien en realidad amaba, ya que a ambos los obligaron a casarse con otro. Pero nunca jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que fuera Renesmee. Que vueltas da la vida…ella enamorada de mi esposo, y yo técnicamente traicionándolo con el suyo.

Ness aparentemente ya se había calmado y me veía ilusionada, será que algo digo y no la escuche.

-¿Qué dices, Belly?- ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

-Disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste?- ahora si salí completamente de mi trance.

-Si alguno de estos días podríamos salir a comer o algo los cuatro; ya sabes, Jacob, Edward, tú y yo.

_¡¿Qué rayos le decía ahora?_

No estaba segura de que podría pasar si nos reuniéramos los cuatro…estaba aterrada. Pero no podía simplemente decir que no, ella sospecharía algo…

-Yo…supongo que sí- mi mente solo ocupaba sus neuronas pensando en él.

Mire mi reloj, eran las 3:30…

¡Oh por Dios! Solo 30 minutos.

Después de haber pasado la tarde conversando y comprando cosas-obviamente nada fue igual-; ahora nos encontrábamos en una heladería. Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Alice para que me ayudara. Saqué disimuladamente mi Blackberry.

"Al, tengo una cita importante en 30 minutos. Necesito tu ayuda."

Con Alice unas simples palabras eran suficientes para que entendiera todo.

"¡Oh, amiga! Lo sabia…ha-ha-ha…tú sabes mi habilidad de ver el futuro xD. En un par de minutos las chicas se van y te ayudo a arreglarte para mi primito."

La miré sorprendida y ella solo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bien…-dijo Ness mirando su reloj-, nosotras ya nos vamos, vine con Rose, y si no me equivoco en un rato más, ella tiene un cita con su "osito"- rió pero no estaba alegre, la conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta de eso.

Mire la hora y quede boquiabierta. Alice en realidad veía el futuro, apenas habían pasado 2 minutos.

-Exactamente, tengo que verlo en un pub cerca de aquí- respondió Rose. No entendía el por qué de que pasara toda la tarde mirándome raro. Eso me asustaba hasta cierto punto.

-Bueno…espero entonces, verlas pronto- dije sonriendo en lo que Rose me daba un abrazo.

-No soy tonta, Bella, hablaremos después- susurro para que nadie aparte de mí la oyera. La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos y ella solo asintió.

Nos despedimos de las dos y yo aun estaba asustada. Rosalie no podía saber nada, era imposible.

Apenas las chicas se fueron Alice comenzó a rebuscar entre las bolsas de compras, viendo que me pondría-

-Mira, ponte esto- dijo pasándome un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con un cinturón negro en la cintura y unos tacones rojos. Me metí en el baño y me vestí.

-Entonces… ¿me veo bien?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño al salir del baño.

-Obvio, querida- sonrió pícaramente-. Tengo que ver a Jazz en el cine; cualquier cosa me llamas, diviértete- capté el doble sentido de lo último. Se despidió de mí y se fue.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta donde acordamos. En una mesa apartada de las demás estaba mi bello Adonis. Me miró y sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña, eso me recordó algo hace unos meses…lo olvide ya que no era posible.

-Hola, hermosa-se paró, beso mi mejilla a modo de saludo y como todo un caballero, sacó una silla para mí.

-Hola- fue todo lo que pude decir mientras me sentaba y notaba el ya conocido calor en mis mejillas.

Cuando mire más atentamente, me di cuenta de que enfrente de mi había un Cappuccino de vainilla, mi favorito.

-Me tomé las libertad de pedirte un Cappuccino, espero te guste- musito sonriendo de lado.

-Gracias, de hecho, es mi favorito- dije mirándolo y el sonrió aun más.

-También es el mío.

Pasamos alrededor de unas 2 horas conversando de nuestras vidas, conociéndonos mejor, pero siempre saltándonos la parte más importante. Los dos éramos casados.

* * *

><p>Holi Holi! sorry! me eh demorado por...por...bueno es que esas antiguas distracciones se pusieron peores! :P<p>

Trato de que no me distraigan en el Facebook, si esa es mi distracción... e.e pero todos me hablan y...pues en fin me distraen... Esta semana tuve que cumplir una apuesta de ser un angelito, lo que me ha dado tiempo de pensar cosas...y...

1) El proximo cap ya es mas largo que esto.

2) Tengo pensado subir un fic de Jacob/ Ness, luego de amanecer.

3) Escribiré un fic de una historia muy tierna de mi beffa!

Gracias por sus Reviews!

Lyannette Zoe Cullen! Adivinaste uno de los datos que voy dejando ocultos en los caps. Ness es amiga de Belly! xDDD

Bueno...gracias a todas por leerme! pienso dejar la cuenta del Face de mi Rp, si quieren me agregan ;D

Se Las quiere!

Me dejan un Review! Si? ;3


	6. Datos curiosos y descubrimientos

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><em>"El amor es como la guerra. Es Fácil empezar, difícil parar" <em>

_**EPOV**_

Cuando vi a Bella entrar al local, prácticamente me quedé sin aire. Se veía más que hermosa en ese vestido negro. Y en ese momento entendí algo, los dos éramos casados, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero no dejaría que la única chica de la que, creo yo, me había enamorado en mi vida, simplemente se fuera de mi lado. Al momento que miré sus orbes chocolate supe que no había vuelta atrás, estaba a sus pies.

Pasamos la tarde conversando de todo menos de que los dos estábamos casados. Cuando Bella sacó el tema de mi prima a colación una sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro.

_Flashback_

Después de esa horrible reunión me fui directo a mi oficina.

Me encontraba mirando unos currículos de unas chicas que querían trabajar en la agencia, cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar. Miré la pantalla y sonreí, Alice.

-Hola, primita-saludé alegremente.

-¡Ed! ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?- reí, ella me conocía muy bien.

-Este…um…digamos que vi un ángel- _mi ángel,_ pensé.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es las chica qué calentó a tu frio corazón?- y era verdad, Isabella revivió esa parte de mí que yo creía muerta.

-Su nombre es Bella- ella ahogo un grito, la razón: ni idea-, la veré esta tarde. Te diré un secreto, me siento como un maldito adolescente- ella solo rió en respuesta. Pero pude notar que era una risa un poco tensa. Yo también la conocía a la perfección.

-Primito, sabes muy bien que te quiero…-se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar-, no lastimes a Ness ni a Bella, pero tampoco sufras tú, ninguno lo merece- dijo atropelladamente antes de gritar lo último notablemente desesperada-. ¡Todo esto es un lío!

-¿Al, a qué rayos te refieres?-pregunte exasperado, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Emm…no me hagas caso. Suerte esta tarde; tengo que cortar, te cuidas, besos- y con eso trancó la llamada. Alice siempre decía un montón de cosas y me dejaba confuso y curioso.

_Fin Flashback_

La melodiosa y dulce voz de mi ángel me trajo de vuelta al presente.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Bella con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida- ¿Dónde estabas?- se burló y rio. Adoraba ese sonido.

-Hmm…pensando en mi prima- ahora comprendía a que se refería Alice. Ellas eran amigas. El solo pensamiento de hacerle daño a alguien me aterrorizaba. Esa no era ni por asomo mi intención.

-Uff…así que Al es tu prima- aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Sí, mi prima favorita- dije con inocencia.

-La única que tienes- susurró bajito con una sonrisa que me robó el aire.

-Con más razón es la favorita- ella rio ante mi comentario y yo me deleite del más bello de los sonidos, su risa.

Miré mi reloj y la hora me tomó desprevenido. Las 7:00 p.m.

Un suspiro abandono mis labios.

No quería separarme de Bella, pero sabía que debíamos hacerlo. Cuando levante la mirada de la mesa, ella me miraba pensativa.

-Te propongo una cosa- dijo mirándome seria.

-Escucho- dije con curiosidad de saber que era lo que había pensado su loca cabecita.

-Tú me gustas y yo te gusto- dijo lo más obvio-. Estamos casados, pero eso no impide nada- me miro fijamente con seguridad-; seamos solo tú y yo, Edward y Bella- lo pensó un poco mejor-, por ahora a escondidas.

La miré sorprendido, ella hiso lo que yo tanto quería y no me atrevía. Esa era unas de las cosas que tanto me gustaban de ella.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté deseando que la respuesta fuera una afirmativa.

-Obviamente, si no lo estuviera no me atrevería a decir semejante locura- una sonrisa triste surco sus bellos labios-. Por favor no lastimemos a nadie; tengo un plan y si lo seguimos todo irá bien.

Y yo, como el tonto enamorado que era- o eso creo-, acepte.

Acompañe a mi diosa a su auto. En el transcurso le robaba uno que otro beso inocente. Pero al llegar a su coche la besé con todo el sentimiento que se estaba acumulando en mí por ella.

-Duerme bien, princesa- me despedí de ella depositando un suave beso en su frente.

-Tu igual- sonrió antes de encender el auto y marcharse. En cuanto su auto desapareció de mi vista, me encamine al mío.

Cuando estuve dentro de este, mi celular comenzó a sonar. No tenía que ver quién era.

-Hola, Alice-saludé sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te fue, primito?-preguntó sin rodeos, así era Alice. Soltaba todo de golpe sin importarle, por eso a veces se metía en problemas.

-¿Cómo me fue en qué?-decidí jugar un poquitín con ella. Desde niños siempre me gustaba molestarla.

Ella bufó exasperada.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo molesta, Al se desesperaba si no sabía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Bien, Alice. Bella es perfecta-dije suspirando como un idiota enamorado.

Ella rió e hiso algo que me dio ganas de ahorcarla.

-Aww. Eddie está enamorado-canturreo la muy pesada. Ella sabía a la perfección que odiaba que me dijeran así.

-¡Alice, te he dicho como mil veces que no me digas así!-dije un poco alto, pero no le gritaría. Mi humor no me permitía eso ahora.

-Ya, no te enfades-me la imaginé haciendo su famoso puchero y reí-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Apuesto lo que sea a que ahora mismo tienes tu famoso puchero.

-Idiota-dijo riendo, señal de que había acertado.

-¿Estas ocupada?-necesitaba hablar con ella en persona, le iba a contar todo y quizás pedir un consejo. La escuche reír.

-Ven a mi casa ahora-dijo, y por el tono de su voz, supe que sonreía-; estoy sola y podremos hablar en paz-ella me conocía muy bien.

-Gracias, Al-respondí sonriendo-. Te he dicho que te quiero ¿Verdad? Creo que no, así que... ¡Te quiero, prima!- en respuesta oí su cantarina risa.

-Yo igual, Ed, te veo en 10 minutos, bye- y sin más colgó. Definitivamente mi primita estaba loca.

Encendí la radio del auto y el ritmo-más la letra- de "Higher" inundó el ambiente.

_Now i know i'm gun'get down on the floor_

_Experiencing wath you can't ignore_

_But someting about this beat just got me hooked_

_Come over here and take a closer look_

Y empecé a pensar en Bella, era increíble como nos metimos en una locura como esta, una experiencia que jamás olvidaríamos y que no pudimos evitar. Nunca me había enamorado de alguien, y cuando al parecer encuentro el verdadero amor, este se ve obligado a ocultarse por la ambición de ambos en el pasado; los dos estábamos casados con nuestros mejores amigos solo porque queríamos conseguir más de lo que ya teníamos, queríamos una vida perfecta, hasta que nos conocimos.

Yo por mi parte antes de conocer a Bella nunca me había importado eso, pero como mencioné todo había cambiado en cuestión de segundos y, ahora me arrepentía enormemente.

Aunque tenía un punto a mi favor, mi padre me obligó a casarme.

Cuando pasó todo eso no tuve más opción que aceptar y pedírselo a mi mejor amiga, la que aceptó solo porque la había separado de la persona que amaba, y aún ama.

_Flashback_

Me encontraba en mi habitación acabando un trabajo para poder graduarme. Muy pronto por fin terminaría la universidad.

Golpearon la puerta de mi habitación ansiosamente. El único que podía ser...Emmett.

-¡Pase!-musite un poco alto-. Emmett, en un momento...-alcé la vista y vi a mi padre.

-Hijo, espero no molestar-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Algo aquí me olía mal.

-Tranquilo, igualmente ya acababa-me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Carlisle?

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo serio, sentándose frente a mí en la cama.

-Vale, dime- dije ahora un poco preocupado-y asustado- por su seriedad.

-Edward, hay una agencia que estaría gustosa de unírsenos, de asociarse con nosotros, de tal modo que si eso pasa, la nuestra crecería notablemente...-Carlisle decía pero yo no entendía de qué tenía eso que ver conmigo-...eso sería importante para nosotros...

-Papa, a todo esto qué tengo yo que ver- lo corté ya un poco molesto.

-Pues lo dueños son bastante serios y...pues...bueno-comenzó a titubear-, si uno de mis hijos se casara, ellos cerrarían el contrato de inmediato- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Él estaba diciéndome que me case? Estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

-¡CARLISLE, YO NO ME VOY A CASAR!-exploté realmente enfadado.

-¡No te pregunte, lo harás y punto! Y vete consiguiendo con quien si no quieres que lo haga yo, esto es algo importante- y salió de mi alcoba con un portazo.

En ese momento caí en cuenta de tantas cosas. Como el porqué mi padre había insistido tanto en que siga administración de empresas cuando no estaba seguro que estudiar. Todo estuvo siempre planeado, nunca le insistieron a Emmett en algo. Él era libre de hacerlo que quisiera.

Aturdido, enfadado y frustrado como me encontraba, llamé a la única capaz de ayudarme.

-¿Qué sucede, Ed?-contestó tranquila pero con matiz triste en la voz.

-¿Renesmee, quieres casarte conmigo?

_Fin Flasback_

Esa fue la única pelea que tuve con mi padre en la vida. Nunca había estado más enfadado con mi padre que ahora.

En este momento me encontraba en la entrada de la lujosa casa de Alice; miré el reloj y efectivamente habían pasado 10 minutos como ella dijo, a veces Al me daba miedo.

Cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron y entré, vi que ella me esperaba en el pequeño jardín donde practicaba yoga.

-Hey, Allie-dije besando su coronilla.

-Hola, Ed-sonrió-. ¿De qué me querías hablar?-preguntó mientras seguía con el yoga.

-En realidad, venía a contarte todo- sonreí y ella paró en seco sus movimientos raros y me miro emocionada. Así le conté todo, hasta le conté mis nuevos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. Ella solo sonreía tristemente y asentía.

-¡Ay, primo!-suspiró-. Esto es un lio- me miraba con pena para luego quedarse como ida. Y de pronto sonrió como el gato de Alice in Wonderland.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije mirándola curioso.

-Tranquilo, querido Edward-rió bajito-. Bells tiene un plan genial y todo saldrá bien, solo no la friegues- dijo con tono dulce y divertido, pero también un poco serio. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Alice...quiero llevarla a un lugar especial o darle una sorpresa, sé que las odia, pero igualmente, me ayudaras ¿Verdad?- la miré con cara de "soy niño bueno y no rompo ni un plato" , ella se echo a reír.

-Ni hacía falta preguntar ¡Claro que te ayudo!-dijo mirándome de una manera que no comprendí-; déjalo todo en mis manos.

-Vale, peque ¿Qué hiciste esta tarde?- pregunté cambiando de tema; una sonrisa enigmática apareció en su cara.

-Fui de compras- vaya novedad sarcasmo-, con unas AMIGAS-dijo recalcando la última palabra...ahí, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

- Ness también iba a ir de compras...y Bella también fue- susurré atontado.

-Sí, Edward, es exactamente así-dijo medio sonriendo, medio triste.

-No...No...¡NO!-susurré cada vez más alto. Todo estaba en mi contra o el mundo era tan pequeño. Solo faltaba que el amor de Nessie fuera el esposo de Bella. IM-PO-SI-BLE.

-Cálmate, Edward-musito tranquila.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No soportaría el hecho de lastimar a alguna de las dos- dije con ira a mí mismo y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Tranquilo, Ed-susurró abrazándome-. Todo estará bien- yo era el que siempre la consolaba, ahora ella me consolaba a mí.

Estuve un par de horas más con ella después de eso. Esa noche me había enterado de muchas cosas. Y con eso me hice una promesa.

No dejaría que Bella se separara de mí por cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaa! OK..Les doy permiso de que me reclamen, insulten y hasta de que me golpeen! x_x<p>

La verdad, no he tenido el más mínimo animo de escribir, he andado un poco depre...pero ya paso y aquí está el cap!

Discúlpenme de verdad, y gracias por seguir esta locura y por sus Reviews, son lo que me ayuda a segur ;)

Déjenme uno de sus bellos y tan preciados para mi, Reviews! solo así sabre que hice un buen trabajo y que vale la pena seguir! x3

Las quieroooo! x3

PD: Este fic lo subirán a una pag en face... :D- "THE CULLEN" Un clan perfecto

Bien se cuidan! nos leemos! XAUUUUUU :*

_(les tendré sorpresitas...xD )_


	7. Prueba a superar

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo va dedicado a una loca que yo super quiero! <strong>Kote Araya Lautner<strong>!

Hahaha La ironia! El drama! XD **DRAMA**! xD

Feliz Cumpleaños otra vez xD Gracias por ser tan insistente...y gracias por ayudarme con mi bloqueo xD

* * *

><p><strong>Soñe- Zoé - <strong>Es el tono del celular de Bella...

* * *

><p><em>"Hoy te amo más que ayer y si ayer te amaba demasiado, imagina cuanto te amo hoy..."<em>

_**BPOV**_

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana y yo estaba exhausta y muerta de sueño. Creo que incluso me había bebido unos ocho litros de café para no quedarme dormida en el trabajo. Y la razón de mi desvelo era la más obvia, no había dormido más de unas tres horas pensando. En la noche la culpa había llegado a mí. No podía creer en semejante cosa que me había metido, estaba traicionando a mi esposo, esposo solo por un papel-si, no nos casamos por la iglesia-, pero esposo en fin. Jake era mi mejor amigo, eso si nunca nadie se lo quitaría. Sabía que él no me amaba pero de todas formas me preocupaba que se enterara, no me perdonaría si el sufriera, no después de todo lo que por mí, él ha hecho. También estaba Ness, si ella sufría con esto me sentiría como una completa perra sin sentimientos; aun no podía creer que "el amor de su vida" como ella le llamaba, fuera Jacob. Todo esto era un lío, tenía en mi cabeza una vorágine realmente muy confusa de ideas, recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos.

Saqué mi celular y revise un mensaje que me sacaba una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

_"Mi dulce y bello ángel, a estas tempranas horas del alba seguramente te estás despertando o yo te desperté de algún bello sueño, si es así, lo siento. Pero si en una pesadilla estabas, me alegra haberte despertado antes de que en pánico entraras. ¡Buenos días, Bells! Muero por que llegue la hora de verte. E.C"_

Ese mensaje me lo envió justo a la hora en la que me había despertado. Así que hoy a pesar de mi cansancio estaba de un humor excelente.

La voz de Helena-mi secretaria y asistente personal- interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada y ella me sonrió.

-Disculpa, Helena ¿Qué decías?-pregunté un poco avergonzada, ella solo soltó una risita y me miro con comprensión.

-Mira, estos son algunas ideas que mandó Aro, dice que los revises y que le digas qué opinas y qué cambios necesitan- dijo dejando un par de carpetas con diseños de portadas para la próxima edición- ¡Oh! Y el Señor Cullen está afuera esperando a ver si lo dejas pasar-terminó con una pequeña sonrisa. Creo que me quedé como ida, porque se aclaro la garganta antes de volver a hablar- ¿Qué le digo?

-Este...dile que pase-dije un poco nerviosa y sentí como mi estomago comenzaba a retorcerse. ¡Dios! Estaba tan nerviosa. Esa de ayer definitivamente no era yo.

Me levante para acercarme al gran ventanal que me dejaba una bella vista de la ciudad.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando el paisaje que no sentí su presencia hasta que me abrazo por la cintura y puso su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Tenerlo así se sentía muy bien.

-¿Cómo estas, hermosa?-susurro dejando un suave beso en mi cuello.

-Realmente no lo sé-susurre también y giré mi rostro para encontrarme con sus bellos ojos color jade. Edward acerco un poco su rostro y me dio un casto beso en los labios- ¿Cómo estás tú?-pregunté sonriendo levemente.

-Muy bien ahora que al fin te veo-contestó sonriendo de lado y mirándome fijamente con ternura- ¿Qué le sucede a esta bella señorita?-preguntó con voz aterciopelada y tierna.

-No sé...estoy confundida-respondí mirando de nuevo por la ventana-, no vas a negarme que todo esto es raro y confuso- dije con la mirada perdida, de nuevo estaba pensando.

El me giró para poderme ver a los ojos. Juntó nuestras frentes y me miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Algo que no supe identificar cruzó por sus ojos.

-¿Te arrepientes de esto?-dijo mirándome intensamente y con voz contenida, ahí pude identificar lo que había pasado por su mirada, preocupación, angustia, pero sobre todo dolor. No llevábamos ni dos días en esto y ya podía identificar sus emociones y todo de él, y obviamente yo no estaba arrepentida, ni un poco. Solo estaba preocupada...mucho.

-No...-susurré perdiéndome en sus orbes verdes-. Solo...estoy preocupada, eso es todo. Sabes muy bien que esto es más arriesgado de lo que parece- acaricié su mejilla y el alivio corrió por sus bellas facciones. Sonrió de lado y se inclinó para besarme.

Sus labios se posaron con suavidad en los míos y comenzó a moverlos despacio, con tranquilidad..., disfrutando.

Mis manos volaron a su cuello y acaricié con suavidad los cabellos de su nuca a la vez que él rodeaba mi cintura con sus cálidas manos, apegándome lo más posible a él. Nos separamos cuando el oxígeno nos era totalmente necesario, pero dejando nuestras frentes aun juntas.

-Princesa...-susurró Edward con tranquilidad y acariciando mi sonrojada mejilla-, todo va a ir bien, por favor no te preocupes. Yo te prometo que nada malo sucederá- miré directamente a sus ojos y vi que él decía la verdad. Lucharíamos por que todo fuera bien. Sonrió torcidamente al ver que había logrado calmarme- ¿Cómo te ha ido esta mañana? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en venir? Estaba preocupado por ti. Llegué a pensar que no vendrías...-ahora en lugar de hablar con tranquilidad. Me soltaba una pregunta tras otra sin darme lugar a responder, y en su voz se notaba un matiz de preocupación.

Lo callé poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus suaves-ahora rojos y un poco hinchados- labios. Él frunció el ceño y me miro confundido.

-¿Quieres calmarte por favor?-pregunté con voz tierna y Edward asintió una vez-. Me ha ido bien. Me demoré en llegar porque me quedé dormida y luego me puse a conversar con mi nana-hice una mueca al recordar eso. Intenté ocultarla pero él se dio cuenta y arqueó una de sus prefectas cejas mirándome con sospecha. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos, si seguía así, terminaría diciéndole todo.

El tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo. Pero yo cerré los ojos. No podía decirle...

-Bella...-dijo a modo de advertencia. No los abrí-. Bells, mírame- musito con un poco-por no decir mucho- de frustración. Fruncí los labios pero no abrí los ojos-. Bella, vas a abrir los ojos a la cuenta de tres, sino...-escuchamos un golpe en la puerta y nos separamos al instante. En el momento en que su cuerpo se alejó de mí, me sentí sola. Ridículo ¿No? ¡Dios! Me estaba haciendo una completa cursi.

Corrí a sentarme y Edward hizo lo mismo delante de mi escritorio. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Esta sería nuestra primera prueba.

-Adelante-dije en voz alta. Los dos estábamos un poco tensos, pero era normal en estos momentos. El cerrojo comenzó a moverse. Y por la puerta se asomó una pequeña cabeza de cabellos negro azabache con puntas hacía todos lados.

Solté el aire que, hasta ahora no me había percatado, había estado conteniendo. Edward hiso lo mismo.

-¡Alice!-exclamamos al unísono realmente sorprendidos. Su sonrisa traviesa fue sustituida por una pícara al vernos a los dos ahí. ¡Mierda! Era Alice, la jodona y molestosa Alice.

Se acercó con sus pasos de bailarina hacia nosotros y se sentó al lado de su primo.

-¿Interrumpo _"algo"_?-dijo a modo de "discreta" insinuación. La fulminamos con la mirada. Que la pixie supiera esto nos costaría, lo sabíamos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntamos nuevamente al unísono. Nos miramos y una pequeña sonrisa surcó nuestros labios. Esto era de lo más raro, pero era genial.

-Alice...-dije con voz calmada, como quien habla del clima. Edward me veía como si tuviera dos cabezas. De seguro esperaba que me pusiera nerviosa o algo. Pero el curso de actuación al que Ness técnicamente me había arrastrado, por fin servía para algo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres algo? Agua, café…-comencé a enumerar tomando mi teléfono para llamar a Helena, pero ella me fulmino con la mirada antes de interrumpirme.

-Isabella, no te hagas la loca y salúdame como corresponde- dijo con fingido tono de indignación y haciendo un puchero, pero con tantos años juntas había aprendido a ignorarlo –o por lo menos la mayoría de la veces-, a veces terminaba saliéndose con las suyas.

-Tú eres la que llego, no yo. Tú deberías saludarme a mí- dije frunciendo levemente el ceño. Edward veía la escena con notable diversión. Parecía que su prima se hubiera olvidado completamente de él. Por lo que vi que me guiño un ojo y miró la puerta con discreción.

-¡Ay, Bells! –exclamó ella parándose y acercándose a mí con una sonrisa inocente. Sabía que me iba a apretar en sus típicos abrazos, paras ser tan pequeña tenía muchas energías y fuerza.

Me abrazó-por no decir asfixió – con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Me aguante un gemido de dolor al ver que Edward comenzaba a caminar con cuidado y sin hacer ruido a la puerta. Estaba por tocar la puerta…

-¡Edward Cullen! Da vuelta y vuelve a dónde estabas antes de que me levantara. Tienes 5 segundos- comenzó a separarse de mí y me sonrió con suficiencia-. Aprendan que a mí nunca me pueden engañar-Se giró lentamente y miró directo al pequeño sofá donde ahora, Edward estaba sentado de nuevo y una híper sonrisa se poso en su cara. Cuando ella se lo proponía daba un poco de miedo.

-¿Alice, como sabias donde trabajaba? Yo no te lo dije-cuestioné cuando ella se había sentado. Su sonrisa se ensancho y me miró con una ceja levantada.

-Tengo mis contactos- soltó una risita como si recordara algún chiste privado. Edward y yo nos miramos sin entender.

-Bien, Al…-comenzó Edward, pero ella lo interrumpió con un grito ahogado al mirar su celular. La miramos asustados pero la muy idiota soltó una carcajada de lo más tranquila.

-¡Alice!-musito Edward un poco desesperado. La miraba lanzándole dagas pero ella no se inmutaba.

-¿Qué pasa, primito?- preguntó guardando el móvil en su bolso. Alzó la mirada y sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Por qué gritaste?-preguntó Edward mirándole de una forma en la que una persona normal, le dice hasta quien mato a Kennedy. Pero ¡Oh, Sorpresa! No la tomó en cuenta.

-Nada importante-rio un poco y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-preguntó con una sonrisa cínica y levantando un poco sus cejas.

-Pues estábamos conversando sobre el gasto indebido de los hidrocarburos-dijo Edward con sarcasmo a lo que yo sonreí de lado al ver como Alice lo mataba con la mirada. Era divertido verlos así.

-Eso no es cierto, querido Edward-dijo muy tranquila y sonriendo como toda una niña buena. Me miró y su sonrisa se ensancho-. Bells, venía a invitarte a almorzar conmigo…-en cuanto Alice soltó eso, Edward saltó del sofá, al parecer estaba… ¿Enfadado?

-Alice, no, ella no puede. Va a ir conmigo-técnicamente rugió él mirando a su prima con sus profundos ojos, oscurecidos ahora por la ira. Puff…el chico era bastante bipolar.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, puse una de mis manos en su pecho y otra en su mejilla. Volvió la vista hacia mí y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse de su color normal.

-Edward, cálmate- susurré acariciando su mejilla. Él comenzó a relajarse y sonrió de manera torcida. Como adoraba esa sonrisa ¡Isabella, concéntrate!

-Tú comerás conmigo, por favor-susurró mirándome de esa maldita forma, como un cachorrito… ¡Mierda! Este idiota sabía cómo controlarme.

-Claro, no te preocupes- escuché como Alice reía y bufaba. Mis mejillas deben haber estado más rojo que la sangre. Yo nunca mostré en toda mi vida muestras afectuosas delante de alguien Y Alice había visto esto, estaba jodida.

Me giré lentamente hacia ella para verla sonreír con ternura, Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura, estaba jodida, lo sabía. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella me arqueó una ceja.

-Belly, Bells…-dijo con voz cantarina y rió-, eres la primera persona en el mundo…no, no, no…en el universo, que ha hecho calmar a mi primo cuando tiene unos de sus ataque de ira, con dos simples palabras-rió de nuevo y miró a su primo con ternura-. La próxima vez la raptaré, no podrás quitármela-le sacó la lengua e hizo un puchero. Edward se separó de mí y abrazó a su prima mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Me pareció escuchar algo como "…cuando lo tengas listo, me avisas". ¿Listo? ¿Listo qué? A lo mejor escuche mal.

"_Bella, deja de oír cosas que no son de tu incumbencia" _

Genial, ahora hablo sola.

"_Hablas conmigo, tonta. Soy tu conciencia" _

No me importa quién seas, cállate.

Nota mental: Visitar a Fred y pedirle el número de su siquiatra.

"_Idiota, yo soy la que anota tus notas mentales" _

Una risotada me sacó de mi batalla interna. Y vi como una mano pequeña mano pasaba de lado a lado por mis ojos. Fruncí el ceño y miré la delgada figura de Alice delante de mí con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Dónde viajo la señorita Bella?-preguntó ella aguantando la risa, la muy maldita sabía que me pasaba cuando me quedaba así. Ella quería que lo dijera en voz alta. Le supliqué con mirada pero ella solo sonreía.

-Nada, Al-mascullé mientras me giraba a ver a Edward que no entendía nada. Le sonreí tratando de que distraerlo pero él sonrió y me haló a su lado con cuidado-

-Me dirás lo que sucede ¿Verdad?-me miró con intensidad, por lo cual miré a otro lado. Estaba comenzando a enfadarme que con una sola mirada él me pudiera controlar. Nunca nadie había logrado que yo haga cosas que no quería o no podía.

-¿Decirte qué?-pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, en este momento de ser posible le regalaría una casa a Renesmee.

-Bella…

-Edward, ella solo estaba pensando en la comida que quiere para almorzar- interrumpió Alice guiñándome un ojo sin que él lo notara. Al, algo tenía en mente-Ahora…te vas de aquí, primito. Tengo cosas que hablar con ella. Cosas Alice & Bella. Solo las dos, así que si disculpas…-lo comenzó a empujar hasta la puerta para que se fuera. Le preguntaría que tomaba para tener tantas fuerzas.

-¡Nos vemos en un rato, Bells!-yo me encontraba medio sentada en el borde de enfrente de mi escritorio. Corrió hacia mí y me dio un rápido beso antes de salir volando de mi oficina.

Alice se giró lentamente hacia mí, sabía que me esperaba una buena. Y nadie podría salvarme.

-Helena, estoy ocupada hasta las 12:00- susurré al teléfono antes de que Alice empezara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Edward ¿Tú estás seguro que aquí no nos verán?-pregunté por enésima vez en menos de 10 minutos, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa. Claro que podríamos decir que solo estamos como compañeros de trabajo, a la final, los compañeros de trabajo pueden comer juntos ¿no? Pero el problema estaba en que Edward no se estaba comportando como un compañero. Tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa, me guiñaba, me mandaba besos, acariciaba mi cabello...creo que se entiende. Yo solo sabía sonrojarme y mirar a todos lados con sospecha, me moría de miedo, lo admito.

-Bella, no te preocupes. Aquí vienen muy pocos empresarios a comer- dijo mirando despreocupadamente el menú-. ¿Ya sabes qué pedirás?-preguntó ahora mirándome y poniendo esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba y a la vez tanto adoraba. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y a la vez de besarlo. Al parecer su bipolaridad era contagiosa.

Entonces la vi…

¡Mierdaaaa! Mataría a Edward, juro que lo haría. Bueno no creo que pueda… ¡Basta, Bella!

La perra de Stanley-secretaria de Jacob-, estaba a unas mesas de nosotros, y para mi mala suerte levantó la mirada justo cuando yo la miraba. Al momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella me sonrió cínicamente antes de levantarse de su mesa y caminar hacia nosotros meneando las caderas exageradamente. Me preguntaba cómo no sufría una lesión.

Retiré de golpe mi mano de la de Edward por lo que él me miró extrañado.

Le señalé con la vista hacia donde venía la perra esa, miró hacia allí y su mandíbula se tensó notablemente. Pero al momento en que se volteo para verme se veía de lo más tranquilo y eso que yo lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo, pero a él no le importaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunté entre dientes en un susurro. Me estaba comenzando a poner enserio muy, muy nerviosa.

-Bella..., somos empresarios, trabajamos juntos. Nadie lo va a ver mal...-comenzó a susurrara tranquilo hasta que lo interrumpí notoriamente enfadada.

-Pero si al hecho de que no me trates como solo una compañera-musite señalando lo obvio. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y eso lo estaba descargando en enojo sobre Edward. Él me miraba preocupado porque en verdad estuviera enfadada. No tenía motivos para eso, Edward lo único que deseaba era que pasemos un buen rato juntos, no era su culpa que esa zorra apareciera para arruinarlo todo.

Le sonreí levente y comencé con una burda conversación.

-Veo que tienes buenos planes para la revista-dije con voz profesional justo cuando Jessica se paró a nuestro lado.

-Pues si...

-Bella-saludó con una sonrisa cínica y se giró a Edward con una coqueta y pestañeando exageradamente. ¡ZORRA!-. Edward.

Edward le sonrió amablemente lo que hizo que mi rabia subiera. Esa perra, cómo se le ocurre venir a coquetear con MI Edward. Tenía unas ganas indescriptibles de arrastrarla de los pelos oxigenados esos que tiene en su cabeza.

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí-su chillona voz me estaba poniendo jodidamente furiosa. Y aun más me ignoraba.

Respira, Bella...Inhala, exhala...no vale la pena enfadarte por una zorra como ella.

-Este...si, estábamos conversando sobre unos proyectos, y por la hora le ofrecí salir a comer para seguir...-Edward estaba realmente muy incomodo, eso era notable en su voz. Yo ignoré olímpicamente su fija y persistente mirada sobre mí. Saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, mi B.B al sentir una suave vibración. Todo lo hice con suma discreción y justo como quería no se dieron cuenta...o eso creía yo.

_"Belly...me imagino que te estás muriendo ¿No? Ha-ha-ha. Buen lugar para comer, eh! Supongo que esa es Jessica. Lo que nos contaste de ella le queda como anillo al dedo"_

Me quedé helada al leer eso. Miré hacia todos lados y a unas cuanta mesas vi una cabellera rubia y larga. No creía que ella estuviera aquí. Si, el mensaje era de Rose.

_Te veo en el baño ¡AHORA! _

Me levanté sin decir más que un simple "Voy al baño" y tomando mi bolso caminé con prisa a esa elegante puerta color caoba, esa era mi salvación.

-Bella, yo sé todo. ¡Así que Ed, eh!

-¡Rose! ¿De qué hablas?-pregunté con voz ahogada. Ella enarcó una ceja e hizo un corazón con sus dedos. Para qué iba a seguir mintiendo -No tienes idea de...de cómo me siento. Siento que en cualquier momento voy...a arrastrar a esa perra...

-Cálmate...-me miró incrédula y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Fue tierno al traerte aquí.

-Lo sé. Pero cualquiera puede vernos...agh! Me quiero ir de aquí. Ya no tengo apetito-musite bajando la mirada. Ahora en vez de ponerme furiosa estaba ¿Deprimida?

-Vamos-dijo sonriendo. Ella me entendía.

Caminamos con mucho silencio a una de las salidas del restaurant, miré sobre mi hombro hacia la mesa en donde estaba Edward y la zorra de Stanley. Él parecía preocupado por mí, miraba la puerta del baño del que salí antes de que me viera y mu reloj cada 5 segundos. Sería mejor mandarle un mensaje.

"_Nos vemos luego, tal vez no vuelva a la oficina…" _

Eso fue todo lo que le dije antes de salir de allí y montarme al convertible rojo de mi amiga.

Sabía que con eso me ganaría un problema…pero no sabía que me pasaba. No soportaría ni un minuto más sin arrastrar a esa perra.

-Belly ¿A dónde? –preguntó ella mirándome de soslayo.

-A donde quieras, simplemente no puedo volver a la oficina ahora- respondí mientras ella aceleraba a fondo, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Edward con cara de enfado y frustración….y como no, Jessica con cara de ira…

Miré al frente tratando de calmarme y de paso olvidarme de él y de todo lo sucedido anteriormente aunque sea por la tarde. Ya luego me enfrentaría a Edward, Debía estar furioso.

"_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,__en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo"._

¡Joder! Era el tono que había configurado para sus llamas-losé, lo sé; muy cursi-, por alguna razón me puse nerviosa y eso obviamente no paso desapercibido por Rose quien me tomó el teléfono y lo apagó. Luego de eso no sé que hizo con él.

-Alice me dijo que hiciera eso…

¡Alice! Oh, no...

* * *

><p>Ahora si como se merece! Hola! Como están? yo espero que bien xD<p>

Este cap me lo inspiraron Maroon 5 y Zoè xD

Pues como verán...no me demoré tanto. Lo escribí lo más rápido posible, claro viendo que quedara bien! :D

Pues como siempre, tengo que agradecerles por seguir mi fic! Son geniales! Las adoro! *-*

Una cosa...no se confíen de que todo esa así bonito...ya vendrá lo mejor c; DRAMA QUEEN!

Y miren! Lo hice más largo de lo normal xD Merezco Reviews! Sisisisi A las que me dejen uno les mandare un Ed o Jake de chocolate(?) haha ok no! Dejenme saber si lo que hago esta bien, sus opiniones son importantes...son lo que me hacen seguir con esto. Y como hoy me enteré de que soy una de las mejores en mi curso en el cole (aun no puedo creer eso) estoy re feliz! Les daré un adelanto por el Review! :D Que les parece!

Bueno, sin más me despido esperando sus muy lindos e inspiradores, Reviews...

Besos...

Nikol-eu

P.D: Olviden lo de la pag. en Face...


	8. Realidades

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><em>"El amor es como los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto."<em>

_¿Qué rayos había sucedido? _

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un completo lío con todo lo que sucedió en el "almuerzo"-si es que merecía ser llamado así-; no entendía por qué Bella se fue así, y enserio estaba preocupado cuando lo hizo. ¡Rayos! No es posible que me este sintiendo de esta forma, apenas llevaba de conocerla un día y ya estaba así por ella…sentía un vacio horrible en el pecho.

_¡Edward Cullen, deja de pensar eso ahora!-_me reprendí mentalmente.

Cualquiera que entrara en este momento a mi oficina se daría cuenta de lo desesperado que me encontraba; con eso de que recién estaban trayendo mis cosas y que había tomado todo y tirado al piso sin importarme en lo más mínimo si algo se dañaba, también que caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la habitación mientras sostenía el maldito celular en las manos y esperaba su llamada…la cual no llegó. El que no se diera cuenta de ello…estaba más que ciego…

-Edward…-escuché como una chillona y conocidamente molestosa voz me llamaba desde la puerta. Por no ser descortés me giré cuando estuve seguro de que no terminaría desquitando mi mal genio con ella. Aunque no era mi persona favorita, mis padres me educaron como a un caballero y debía comportarme como tal.

-Dime, Tanya-ella sonrió coquetamente como siempre que hablaba con ella. _Recuerda a tus padres, _me volví a reprender mentalmente. No sabía cuántas veces en menos de tres horas había hecho eso, claro que por diferentes cosas.

-Veras-dijo acercándose a acomodar mi corbata. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a hacerlo, las quité con suavidad y me aleje de ella tratando de no explotar-, Jake me dijo que te comunicará que te quería en su oficina mañana antes de las 16:00 de la tarde-me volví a mirarla con la interrogante pintada en el rostro-. Ni me preguntes que no me quiso decir absolutamente nada.

-Bien…gracias por el comunicado-me senté en mi gran y cómoda silla de cuero negro-. Puedes retirarte.

-Claro, ya sabes si necesitas cualquier cosa, me lo dices-me guiño un ojo descaradamente antes de salir de mi oficina. Ella sí que era descarada, pero por lo menos aun no había tratado de hacer algo muy extremo por tener algo conmigo, lo peor es que sabía muy bien que era casado.

Encendí perezosamente mi portátil y comencé a hacer movimientos circulares con mi cuello para ver si me desestresaba por lo menos un poco. Mi cabeza pensaba en solamente una cosa…o persona.

Me sentí peor que antes al recordar el por qué de que mi oficina estuviera más desordenada de lo que estaba antes de ir a almorzar…

_Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Dónde te metiste, Bella?_

Su nombre parecía una gotera incesante en mi cabeza. Tenía unas ganas locas de llamarla y poder escuchar su voz pero no podía…su teléfono estaba apagado…No entendía nada de nada y, además, no entendía tampoco por qué Rosalie y Alice se la habían llevado así, porque era obvio que mi "querida" primita estaba metida en esto…

_Esperen un momento…_

¡ALICE! Bella de seguro estaba con Alice. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no pensé eso antes?

Tomé mi móvil del escritorio y marque el ya muy conocido número de mi prima.

Un timbre, dos timbres y tres timbres…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, idiota?-preguntó en un susurro agresivo. _¿Y ahora yo qué hice?_-. Estoy esperando una respuesta, a menos que seas tan idiota que llames para no decir nada.

-Alice… ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me insultas?-pregunté alterado por su agresividad conmigo. Rememoré en mi cabeza si había hecho algo que la hubiese hecho enfadar...pero que yo recuerde...nada...

-¿Cómo que qué has hecho, Anthony?- me preguntó usando mi segundo nombre señal de que en verdad estaba enfadada conmigo.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué demonios había hecho y no recordaba?

-Edward, Bella no quiere hablar contigo ¿Entiendes o te lo dibujo y te lo mando por mensaje?- escuché como bufaba y decia algo entre dientes parecido a: _"completo tarado e inutil..." _

Ahí fue cuando recordé el verdadero motivo de mi llamada ahora.

-Pero, Alice...siquiera puedo saber qué hice para que se pusiera así y no quiera hablarme-tecnicamente le rogué por algo de información pero la maldita después de decirme unos cuantos insultos que no podría repetir, me colgó así nomas...si no fuera porque es mi prima ella ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Busqué en internet el mejor local de flores para regalarselas a ver si me perdonada, lo peor era que no tenía ni una idea de por qué yo debía disculparme, pero sentí que debía hacerlo. Tomé mi móvil y antes de marcar a la floreria, miré si ella me había escrito o algo...nada.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y cerré los ojos escuchando el sonido de la linea al llamar.

-Buenas tardes, en qué puedo ayudarlo- preguntó una voz que se me hacía vagamente familiar.

-Emm...yo quería que me dieran el mejor arreglo floral para pedir disculpas a alguien...- una suave risita se escuchó al otro lado y por el sonido de su voz me di cuenta de que de seguro la chica de la tienda sonreía al hablar:

-¡Edward! ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?-una risita poco disimulada llegó a mis oídos, sonaba como si mi mejor amiga después de Ness, se estuviera burlando mi...

¡Angela!

-¡ANGIE!- solté un poco emocionado. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que hablé con ella la última vez. La echaba mucho de menos.

-¡EDWARD!-me imito antes de reír-. Y ahora con quién la cagaste-ella siempre tan directa. Además ella no sabía que yo me había casado, en verdad no sé por qué nunca se lo dije.

-Mmm...bueno...Ang...¿Qué tal si tomamos un cafe?- pregunté mirando por el gran ventanal de la oficina. Escuché como reía y se despedía de alguien.

Bufé.

Se entretenía con quien sabe que cosas y se olvidaba que estaba esperando la respuesta.

-Bien, pasa a buscarme ahora, ya has de ver visto la dirección así que te espero, y no tardes que tú sabes que te puede pasar- rió antes de cortar la llamada sin darme tiempo para replicas.

.

.

.

.

.

Solté el móvil en la mesa, el cual al caer produjó el sonido de un golpe sordo. Ang y yo teniamos una cafetería en especial desde la adolescencia, así que en la llamada no tuvimos que acordar a donde iriamos.

En el camino hacia acá, no me preguntó absolutamente nada del por qué de las flores, que, ella sin haberme preguntado, me las trajo, las más bellas en verdad. Había entendido bien el punto. Ella era muy intuitiva, amaba eso de ella.

Solté una muy baja risita.

Ganandome una mirada inquisitiva de ella decidí hablar...pero ella se me adelantó...

-Dime...por qué tanto preambulo para decirme a que tipa tienes de malas-me miró fijamente y abrió los ojos como platos al notar algo en mi mirada, se notaba realmente sorprendida-. No...puede...ser...¡Ella es importante! ¡Te enamoraste!

Mientras ella gritaba todo eso como una loca yo solo miraba la mesa fijamente, esperando el momento justo para hablar...

-Angie...calmate y escuchame bien-la interrumpí cuando comenzaba soltar una perorata sobre cuando me casaba y quería enterarse de todos los detalles y no sé que más. Ella me miraba con una confusión enorme y una curiosidad igual de grande-. Todo lo que pasa...es MUY complicado- dije lentamente, recalcando el "muy".

-Ok...entonces, ¡dilo todo de una vez!-chillo ella desesperada.

Comencé a contarle todo lo que le había ocultado de los años pasados. Le conté sobre el asunto de que mi padre me obligo a casarme, cuando le dije eso su cara era todo un poema y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Comenzó a reprocharme eso de todas las formas posibles, se veía realmente enojada y un tanto alterada. Ella y yo éramos amigos desde que tenía uso de razón. Nuestros padres eran amigos desde que estudiaron en la universidad, que es donde mis padres contaban, se habían conocido y enamorado…en fin, Angela y yo éramos técnicamente hermanos. Recordé cuando su primer novio la dejó…primero casi mato al ímbesil y luego le grité como mil cosas por haberse metido con alguien como él...claro que no groserias, pero igual estuvimos sin hablarnos como por una semana...ese no era el tema ahora. La deje seguir hablando un poco más y volvi a interrumpirla:

-Angela...no hace falta que me digas todo eso, lo se de sobra...ahora-solté un sonoro suspiro y sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos-. Tú bien sabes que yo nunca creí en el amor...-susurré aun sin mirarla-, pero ahora todo cambio, y ahora que me doy cuenta de que el amor si existe...me arrepiento y en grado sumo-la miré por entre mis pestañas-...Ang...creo que me enamoré...de verdad-solté una carcajada llena de amargura-. No llevo ni cinco días de conocerla...pero fue como un flechazo, en el momento en que la vi entrar a esa oficina. Es hermosa, inteligente, rica y…buena. Todo lo contrarío a lo que debería ser por su estatus…, me encanta, es…perfecta, por lo menos para mí. Ella es todo lo que quiero y necesito…

Darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de alguien y en tan poco tiempo, fue como una bomba en mi interior. Quedé en una especie de shock por la sorpresa y apenas escuchaba a Ángela. Mi cabeza no daba para otra cosa que no fueran esos pozos de chocolate…

-Edward, todo eso es normal, todos se enamoran, todos pueden caer en el amor así, de pronto, como tú. En su caso si es difícil porque ambos están casados pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible. Y aunque esté mal, nadie puede contra el amor, nadie-sostuvo mi mano entre las de ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello suavemente como siempre hacía, y llegó a mí la tan conocida calma que ella me proporcionaba-. Yo estaré aquí siempre, apoyándolos en todo.

Después de aquellas palabras la abrace como si fuera una especie de salvavidas para mí, Y de alguna forma, si lo era…

.

.

.

.

.

-Edward, tienes visitas-me anunció Sue, mi ama de llaves, aunque era como mi segunda madre.

-¿Quién es?-cerré la portátil y me levanté del sofá.

_¿Quién podría ser a ésta hora?_

-Emmett-dijo mientras bajábamos los escalones.

_¿Emmett? ¿Qué haría él aquí?_

-¡Hermanito! –ni bien puse los pies en el salón, me apretó en unos de sus famosos abrazos rompe-huesos-. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos…

-Emm, pero si nos vimos ayer-le dije rodando los ojos mientras recordaba que desayunamos juntos el día pasado.

Él solo soltó una gran carcajada antes de sentarse-acostarse en uno de los sofás dobles.

-Lindo recibimiento, Eddie- gruñí en respuesta ante el apodo. Sabía perfectamente que lo odiaba pero ni aun así dejaba de llamarme de ese modo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Dudo que sea una visita de cortesía- le serví un Whisky antes de sentarme frente a él.

-Que cariño me tienes-dijo destilando sarcasmo, lo que me hizo volver a rodar los ojos-, pero es verdad. Quería hablar de algo contigo-de repente su sonrisa se borró. Eso era malo…MUY malo- Lo sé…TODO. Pero quería que me lo expliques tú.

_¿Saber? ¿Saber que…?_

_Oh…_

Uno más a la lista. A este paso todo L.A se enteraría.

Suspiré frustrado.

-Emmett, ni yo mismo lo sé. Todo es confuso y sucedió de un momento a otro. Pero estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Éste es el mejor ejemple de amor a primera vista…-lo miré-; espera, espera… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Rose –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-, es una de las…

-…mejores amigas de Bella, lo sé. Parece ser que el mundo es muy pequeño en verdad. Aun no creo que Renesmee sea también una de su grupo.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos, tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas y formo una "o" con su boca.

Como si eso no lo…

-¡¿QUÉ?- su grito me sobresaltó ya que hasta ahora todo había estado tranquilo-. ¿Có-cómo que ellas son amigas? Rosalie no me dijo esa parte.

-¿Ah, no? Pues sí, Emmett, la duende me lo dijo ayer por la noche-un triste suspiro salió de mi boca-, quede realmente sorprendido, es simplemente increíble y solo hace las cosa más difíciles-pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello, nerviosamente, despeinándolo más.

-Eso es malo, malo en gran escala-se levantó de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

Se le notaba preocupado, supongo porque Renesmee era como la hermana para él.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y me sonrió con pena.

-Tengo que irme. Rose me está esperando para que la lleve a cenar-una sonrisa picara asomo en su rostro infantil y técnicamente se fue volando de mi casa.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Ya mucha gente lo sabía y eso no debería suceder. No creía que Bella se los hubiera contado a las chicas, no sería capaz. Pero si ellas lo descubrían solas, tampoco les mentiría. Tenía que descubrir que era eso que Bella tenía en mente y que ni ella ni la pixie me había querido decir…

Alguien carraspeó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Edward-dijo Ness riendo-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?–preguntó sentándose a mi lado en el sofá en el que me había quedado después de que Emmett se fuera-. Te noto raro.

Sonreí levemente.

-Bien, algo atareado el día, he tenido mucho que hacer pero eso es lo que me toca como sucesor del Señor Carlisle-dije en broma mientras besaba su mejilla-. Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue? Te ves cansada –comencé a masajear sus hombros.

Ella rio.

Ella era muy hermosa, cariñosa y todo lo demás, siempre me pregunté por qué no me enamoré de ella…habría sido conveniente ahora.

-Si, en realidad he tenido un día cansadísimo. Lo único que quiero ahora es tirarme en esa cama y dormir durante un año- dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tengo una mejor idea-susurré dejando un suave beso en su cuello. Ella me entendió en seguida y corrió nuestra alcoba.

Después de todo…era mi esposa…

* * *

><p>Toc, Toc...e_e' Holaaaaaaaaa!<p>

Primero que nada, loo siento muchisisimo, pero el colegio me tiene absorbida T-T' últimamente solo puedo pensar en eso...

Ahora mismo tengo que ir a hacer algo, pero como ya tenía en cap listo mejor decidí venirme rapidito al PC y dejárselos :D

Hihihihihi Espero que les guste y me dejen Review! En serio se los agradecería de aquí a marte y quizás les preste a Edward o Jake e_e' hahaha okya'

Mmm...¡por cierto! Casi se me olvidaba, únanse a la pagina de Facebook que soy admi, es sobre Fics, por favoooor! Se los rogaría! Se llama "Fic's lml ._." Dejare el link en mi perfil x)

Ammm ahorita subo rapidito también una historia que tengo por navidad, creo que subiré cap por día hasta que llegue la fecha ya que los capítulos no soy largos xDD

Graaaaaaacias por su apoyo, en serio les quiero de aquí a la China xDD y recuaerden que cada palabra suya es una inspiración para mi :P

Sé que muchas me leen pero no dejan RR, bueno, no importa, el hecho de que me lean ya es bastante :')

Creo que eso es todo...por ahora xD VIERON AMANECER? Verdad que es la mejor! lml Yo personalmente la A-M-O xD Hahahah Mi parte favorita fue Isal Esme y Cuando Jake se imprima de Ness :') Vamos! Diganme su parte favorita! xD

Si más...me despido, agradezco su apoyo, en serio gracias *-*

**Dejenme uno y les mando a los**

**chicos de la saga para que les**

**hagan un bailesito por navidad ;D xDD **

** v**


	9. ¿Disculpa Aceptada?

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><em>"Se puede hacer mucho con el odio, pero más aún con el amor"<em>

_**BPOV**_

Sentía mis ojos escocer al instante en que la duende –porque no tenía duda de que era ella –abrió las elegantes cortinas de mi habitación, dejando así, pasar los primeros rayos del sol a través del gran ventanal. Como la odiaba por eso en este momento.

Quizás no había sido buena idea sacar una botella de Whisky de la reserva personal de Jake y ponernos a beber hasta altas horas de la noche. Sí, definitivamente esa había sido la peor idea de Alice.

Después de que entrara en una clase de mini depresión anoche, a Alice se le ocurrió que beber me haría sentir mejor. En ese momento había pensado que era buena idea, pero ahora opinaba totalmente lo contrario. Todo por culpa de esa nota, todo por culpa de que no podía simplemente sacarlo de mi cabeza.

_**FlashBack**_

Una vez salimos de la vista de la revoltosa ciudad, Rosalie , por indicación mía, condujo hasta mi casa, eran pasado las 2:00 de la tarde cuando me recomendó ir a dormir un poco lo cual acepté gustosa ya que estaba cansada y las horas que no había dormido me querían pasar factura. Así que sin más me tiré a mi cómoda cama cayendo instantáneamente al mundo de los sueños. Al despertar unos ojos verdes y unos celestes me miraban con cariño y ¿Alivio?

Me senté en la cama y mire hacia el ventanal de la habitación, para poder ver como estaba el día afuera. Pero las cortinas estaban corridas. Me giré hacia mis amigas que estaban sentadas en el borde de mi cama. Alice debía haber llegado cuando estaba dormida

-Mmm… –me aclaré la garganta, no confiaba en mi voz ahora mismo –. ¿Chicas, qué paso?

Ellas se miraron entre sí y luego a mí con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Mmm ¿sí? –mi respuesta sonó más a una pregunta. Es que la verdad no entendía del todo el por qué de su pregunta.

Soltaron el aire con alivio y me sonrieron.

-Has estado durmiendo durante cuatro horas, Bella. ¿No dormiste bien anoche? Además creo que tuviste una pesadilla porque no parabas de moverte y temblar, estábamos asustadas–me preguntó ahora solo Alice buscando en mi rostro algún signo que le indicara la razón de mi repentino cansancio. No recordaba ninguna pesadilla.

-Bueno, en realidad no, casi no pegué ojo anoche –suspiré y ellas se miraron entre sí con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios –. ¿Qué pasa?

Rieron y me levantaron de la cama de sopetón por lo que me tambalee un poco al principio.

-Hay algo para ti en el recibidor –dijo Rose con una mirada picara.

La miré con una ceja levantada.

-¿Para mí?, ¿Qué cosa? –pregunté un poco aturdida. A mí nunca me llegaban paquetes a menos que sean de mi madre, y ella me había enviado uno hace unos pocos días. Era imposible que me hubiera enviado otro ahora.

Me puse mis pantuflas, que a pesar de no tener nada de elegantes, eran cómodas y apropiadas para andar en mi casa. Caminé a la puerta y me giré para mirar a Rose y Alice.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Una invitación? –dije en broma riendo y ellas me miraron raro, luego se echaron otra miradita entre ellas y se encogieron de hombros mientras me seguían.

Bajé los elegantes escalones de mármol con mucha lentitud y cuidado, a pesar de los años aún seguía siendo un poco –por no decir muy –torpe. Dicen que mujer precavida vale por dos ¿No? Caminé hacia la estancia y en una mesita de cristal había un hermoso y enorme arreglo floral, y mejor que eso aún, eran en su mayoría fresias. Mis flores favoritas.

-Es…es hermoso –murmuré acercándome hacia la mesa para poder ver mejor el bello regalo que ahí estaba. Me agaché un poco para poder oler las delicadas y preciosas flores.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida al verlo. Jake nunca me mandaba flores a menos que fuera una ocasión especial, como mi cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario. Esto en realidad era muy raro.

-Esto…viene con una carta. La cual no hemos leído…aún, así que léela y nos dices.

Giré bruscamente mi cabeza hacia Rose que me estaba entregando un delicado sobre de color lila y lo tomé con manos temblorosas. Jacob JAMÁS escribía cartas. Lo abrí despacio para no arruinar el fino papel del sobre, y comencé a sacar muy despacio la carta. Lo admito, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que podría contener.

Y no me equivocaba, al ver la delicada y pulcra letra mi corazón dio un vuelco. No era una carta, sino una nota y definitivamente no era de Jake.

"_**Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, aún así, sin saber la razón de tu enojo hacía mí, te pido me disculpes por aquella cosa que yo haya hecho para ponerte así. Perdóname, Bella. Sea lo que sea no lo volveré a hacer. Por favor no quiero estar lejos de ti. Espero contestes mis llamadas y mensajes ahora. Te extraño y te necesito, mi ángel. "**_

_**E.C**_

El sobre y la carta resbalaron de mis manos, cayendo así en el suelo. Alice corrió hacia mí y se agachó a recogerlos y después de leerlos abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza mientras en su pequeño rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

Y yo, estaba en shock. Esto era nuevo para mí, pero me pareció muy tierno y hermoso de su parte.

-¿Qué es eso, Al? –preguntó Rosalie acercándose a ella. Alice le tendió la nota para que ella la leyera también y en cuestión de segundos tenía un par de locas riendo histéricamente. ¿Qué era lo que ellas encontraban gracioso?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –técnicamente les gruñí.

-Nada, nada. Pero se nota que está desesperado –dijo mi rubia amiga sonriendo ampliamente –. Así son los hombres, deja de hablares un par de horas y ellos estarán implorando perdón.

Rió.

Y yo seguía sin encontrarle la gracia.

-¿Cómo se supone que le explicaré a Jacob que hay un GRAN arreglo florar en su mesa del recibidor y que me las mandó otro hombre, eh? –pregunté exaltada. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si la nota llegara a manos de mi marido.

-Ay Bella –dijo Alice suspirando y rodó los ojos –. Es simple como sumar uno más uno. El arreglo dices que te lo mandó tu padre y la nota, solo escóndela –ella se sentía orgullosa por su "maravillosa" idea.

Sonreí falsamente y llena de sarcasmo.

-¡Qué buen plan, Alice! Si no fuera porque mi padre vive en otro estado, sería muy bueno en verdad.

-Bella, Bella, Bella –negó con la cabeza y me miró exasperada –. En esta época puedes mandar cosas a donde se te pegue la regalada gana.

Bufé.

Pero tenía que admitir que esta vez ella tenía toda la razón. Estamos en el Siglo XXI, si quiero mandar algo a la luna, es probable que podría.

Llegados a este punto, la culpabilidad comenzó a correr por mí de nuevo. Edward no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, él había tratado de quitarse a la resbalosa de Jessica de encima, pero yo tenía que ponerme de un modo ridículo e infantil. Simplemente me fui de ahí sin siquiera despedirme, después de lo lindo que había sido al llevarme a comer. Le había arruinado la comida y era él quien se disculpaba. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, la que debería disculparse por hacerle pasar tremendo mal rato era yo. Pero tenía un orgullo muy grande que no me dejaba tomar un maldito teléfono y llamarlo.

-Está bien, haré eso –suspiré rendida caminando hacia la cocina, donde seguramente encontraría a mi nana. Sentía los pasos de mis amigas detrás de mí.

Y no me equivoqué con lo de mi nana.

-Sue –llamé su atención acercándome a ella –. ¿Quién trajo las flores?

Ella se giró hacia mí con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó de lado el cucharon con el que estaba cocinando y me miró.

-Pues las trajo una chica, mi niña –se giró nuevamente hacia la cocina y siguió hablando –; era de estatura media, delgada, tenía el cabello un poco largo de color negro y llevaba anteojos. Era muy linda. Se presentó con el nombre de Ángela, dejó las flores y se fue.

Suspiré.

Al parecer no conocía a esa chica. ¡Demonios!

-Entonces… ¿No te dijo nada más? –pregunté sentándome en unos de los minimalistas banquillos que estaban en el desayunador de la cocina.

-La verdad no, Bella. Pero lo extraño es que no tenía pinta de ser entregadora o algo por el estilo. Yo más bien creo que estaba haciéndole un favor a alguien –se giró de nuevo y me miró con una ceja levantada, como pidiendo una explicación.

Hice algo quizás estúpido con tal de evadirla.

-Alice ¿Tú no la conoces? –pregunté mirándola, se había sentado a mi lado.

Sue bufó y siguió en lo suyo. Pero sabía que de esto no me libraría por mucho rato.

-Mmm…La verdad estaba pensando en alguien, pero no lo creo. O bueno, no sé, no la conozco pero…

-¡Alice! Di de una vez quién –le corté exasperada cuando comenzó a divagar, típico de ella.

-Uy, está bien. Ángela. Pero no sé, la verdad es que nunca la he visto, así que no podría asegurar nada.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué piensas que pudo ser ella? –estiré la mano hacía un tazón que estaba en medio del mesón lleno de frutas y tomé una manzana. De repente tenía mucha hambre. Seguro porque no comí nada en la tarde.

-Pues porque es la mejor amiga de Edward, y de seguro ella haría cualquier cosa por él, y él por ella –me giré a mirarla con el ceño un poco fruncido. Diablos, no entendía pero estaba sintiendo lo mismo que esta tarde en el restaurant pero con menos fuerza. Celos. Estaba celosa de una chica que ni siquiera conozco. En verdad estaba mal –. No te preocupes, Bella, son como hermanos, no tienes por qué sentirte celosa.

Rió seguida de Rose. Y yo, como no, me sonroje furiosamente al ser descubierta.

-Este… ¡Yo no estoy celosa! –exclamé un poco desesperada mientras mordía la fruta entre mis manos. Odiaba que ellas me conocieran tan bien.

-Sí, Bella, lo que tú digas –dijo Al haciendo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia.

-No estoy celosa, en serio.

Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que ellas querían, darles la contraria, así sabrían con más certeza que sí estaba celosa. También odiaba sus técnicas en mi contra.

-Sí, Bella, te creemos –Rose sonrió con socarronería.

Está bien ¡Las odiaba a ellas!

-Agh. ¡Sí, sí! Estoy celosa –dije un poco alto, por no decir que grité. En verdad estas dos estaban sacando mi lado malo el día de hoy –. ¿Contentas?

-Mucho –dijeron las dos a la vez riendo.

-Sí que son un par de idiotas –murmuré bajito. Pero al parecer no tanto ya que Alice me escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste, Bella?

-No, nada. Que vi un par de marmotas – sonreí inocentemente.

-Está bien –dijo sin creerse nada mientras rodaba los ojos.

Vi que Rose aún tenía el sobre y la nota en sus manos. Se la quité y la volví a leer.

Suspiré como por milésima vez en el día.

No sabía que iba a hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando con Edward, al principio mi dije a mí misma que solo viviría el momento y luego me preocuparía de las consecuencias. Pero ahora simplemente no podía pensar eso mismo. Él era muy lindo conmigo, y a pesar de tener muy poco de conocernos, me gustaba mucho. Era el sueño de cualquier chica: lindo, tierno, dócil, apasionado, inteligente, guapo, sexy ¿Ya dije guapo? Sí que lo era. Y por alguna extraña razón él quería tener algo conmigo. No digo que yo sea fea, todo lo contrario, sabía que era linda, no hermosa, pero sí lo suficiente para que algún chico quisiera estar conmigo. Me sentía con mucha suerte en ese aspecto.

Pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que los dos estábamos casados, y peor que eso, con personas que apreciábamos mucho. Jake era mi mejor amigo, y Ness una de mis mejores amigas también, Edward no apreciaba mucho que digamos a mi esposo pero quería mucho a Renesmee. No queríamos lastimar a nadie, que a pesar de saber que ellos no nos amaban, si nos querían y se sentirían traicionados y dolidos por lo que estábamos haciendo. Y eso era exactamente lo que menos queríamos y teníamos que evitar. Esto era algo realmente difícil, una aventura.

-Bella, Jacob llamó a decir que no podría venir a comer hoy, dice que está muy ocupado con un contrato o algo así –la suave voz de mi nana me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Esto… Ok, entonces supongo que solo será una noche de chicas –dije soltando una risita y volví a morder la manzana.

La noticia que Sue me acababa de dar era realmente muy buena, tener que ver a mi marido tan pronto no me causaba mucha gana ahora. Aún así me sentía un poco mal.

-Bueno, yo tengo que declinar su oferta. Saldré a comer con mi osito, tengo que arreglarme y toda la cosa, así que me tengo que ir –dijo sonriendo a más no poder, de seguro más tarde le dolerían las mejillas.

-Vale, Rose. Cuídate. Hablamos mañana, supongo –dije mientras ella besaba mi mejilla. Se despidió de todas y se marchó lo más pronto que pudo. Se notaba toda la gana que tenía de ver a su novio.

Sue sirvió la comida para las tres. Espaguetis a la carbonara. A pesar de que era una persona con "clase", cuando no estaba Jacob, no tenía problema si solo comíamos en la cocina y no en el gran comedor. Comimos en un cómodo silencio y después de lavar la vajilla se marchó.

-Bella, mañana hablaré contigo nuevamente –dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal. La mirada que tenía me indicaba que la conversación no sería cómoda, al menos no para mí.

-Está bien, Sue. Ve con cuidado –sonreí forzadamente y besé su mejilla antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Me apoye en ella y me resbale hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos

-No es tan simple como parece ¿No? –pregunté cuando sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí, aún así, no abrí los ojos.

-¿Ella lo sabe? –la voz de Alice se escuchaba bajita y percibí una nota de precaución. Muy raro en ella, he de decir.

-¿Te refieres a Sue? –abrí los ojos y la vi asentir despacio –. Me conoce desde siempre. Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado ayer. Así que sí, sí lo sabe. Tuve que decírselo. Aunque no todo.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos.

Me levanté despacio y comencé a caminar escaleras arriba. De pronto me volvía a sentí triste, como en la tarde. Pero esta vez era peor, sentía como si algo me faltara. Y lo peor, no podía quitarme la nota y al que la escribió de la cabeza.

-¡Bella! –gritó Alice desde el inicio de las escaleras con una botella de algún caro Whisky en la mano –. Te ves triste. Tengo una idea –sacudió la botella con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar en este momento. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuándo cogió eso.

Suspiré.

-Está bien, pero no mucho –sonreí levemente apuntándola con un dedo acusadoramente.

Subió corriendo los escalones mientras reía y técnicamente me arrastró de nuevo a mi habitación.

Conociéndola, sería una noche un poco larga.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Bella, anda, no seas vaga –Alice comenzó a saltar en la cama. ¡Dios! A veces era tan infantil. Además yo sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon, deja de saltar en la cama ahora mismo! –grité mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama y le lanzaba las almohadas con fuerza. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-Alice, ya déjala, al parecer ya despertó ¿No es así? –Rose entró en la habitación con una pastilla y un vaso con agua en la mano. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora había vuelto –. Anda, tómate esto, te hará sentir mejor.

Me pasó la pastilla y el agua y me lo tomé de sopetón. Sí que tenía sed. Odio la resaca.

-Bien, ya que al fin te has despertado. Apresúrate que se te hará tarde para trabajar.

Miré a Alice como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y esta tuviera ventosas.

-Estás loca, definitivamente –bufé mientras me levantaba para ir al baño. De un momento a otro sentía como si todo lo que había comido en años quería salir expulsado por mi boca.

Ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta del baño, corrí al inodoro y vomité todo lo que pude. Sentía mis oídos pitar y la cabeza me daba vueltas, sin mencionar el mal sabor en la boca. Estuve así alrededor de 5 minutos con Rose sosteniendo mi cabello.

-Esto es asqueroso –dije mientras mandaba el agua. Me levanté con cuidado y la ayuda de ambas y me acerqué al espejo.

-¿Bells, estás bien? –preguntó una preocupada Alice mirándome a través del espejo.

-Sí, ahora estoy bien. ¡Mierda! Odio la resaca –abrí el grifo de agua y me moje las manos y la cara. Sin secarme ni nada, tomé el cepillo de dientes para lavarme la boca. Estaba tan asqueada.

-Bueno…Sue dijo que el desayuno está listo, para cuando quieras bajar a comer –Rosalie dijo mientras salía de baño.

Terminé de lavarme los dientes bajo una atenta mirada esmeralda vigilando todos mis movimientos. Estaba volviéndome loca.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué me miras así? –me giré para poder verla. Ella solo siguió mirándome por un rato más antes de hablar.

-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Segura que es solo la resaca, como tú dices? –preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. ¿A qué venía esto? Ni que hubiera muchas razones para que alguien vomitara en la mañana.

Vomitar en la mañana…Vomitar en la mañana….

-¡No, Alice! No es lo que estas pensando –bufé indignada –. Si fuera así, no habría bebido ¿No crees? No soy estúpida.

Salí del baño como una fiera. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante tontería?

-Bella, espera –Alice me tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera acercarme a la puerta de la habitación. La miré de manera fría-. Perdón, solo estaba asustada y preocupada. Y bueno, pues se me vino eso a la cabeza. No era mi intención ofenderte –hizo un puchero que rompería la coraza de cualquiera y yo no era la excepción.

-Vale, pero no vuelvas a pensar cosas como esas. Si pasara, serías de las primera en saberlo –la abracé y me acerqué a la cama para poder tomar mis pantuflas. Al haber salido corriendo no tuve tiempo de ponérmelas –. ¿Y Rose? –pregunté mientras bajábamos los escalones hacia la cocina.

-¡Aquí! –gritó desde la cocina.

Caminamos con calma hacia allí y al llegar, en el desayunador, estaban solo ella y mi nana. Muy extraño ya que a esta hora Jacob siempre estaba por aquí.

-Emm. Hola –saludé acercándome a Sue para darle un beso en la mejilla –. ¿ Y Jacob? –Tomé un vaso y me acerqué a la nevera para usar el dispensador de agua.

-Salió muy temprano, cuando yo llegué el ya estaba saliendo. Solo me saludo y se fue, parecía tener mucha prisa –ni siquiera me miró mientras explicaba. Jake nunca se perdía un desayuno hecho por Sue, esto era aún más raro.

– ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté girándome para mirar a Rose.

-Según esto –dijo mirando su elegante y seguramente caro, reloj de pulsera –, son las 8:20. Eso quiere decir que en una hora máximo debes estar en tu trabajo –rió bajito y me miró mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Bueno, en realidad, yo no tengo que ir todos los días. Solo los martes, jueves y viernes. Así que hoy tengo todo el día libre –exclamé sonriendo triunfal. Agradecía en grado sumo que mi marido fuera el dueño de donde trabajaba y que si tenía trabajo pendiente, pudiera hacerlo en casa. El caso es que hoy no era una de esas veces. Tenía ya todo terminado, solo tenía que revisar esas portadas que Aro me había dado ayer y aún no veía, pero eso no cobraría mucho de mi tiempo.

-Ves, Rose. Los beneficios de ser tu propio jefe –rió Alice mientras se sentaba al lado la rubia. No me había fijado antes, pero ella ya estaba totalmente arreglada. En momentos como este la envidiaba completamente. Ella se veía totalmente bien, era como si no hubiera bebido ni un vaso de licor. Se veía radiante. Vestía un sencillo pero a la vez muy bello vestido strapless de un color celeste en tono pastel, con un delicado lazo rosa debajo del pecho y de ahí caía en volandas hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba unas zapatillas rosas con tacón de corcho. Simple, elegante y a la vez casual. Así era Alice. Por eso su gran fama en el mundo de la moda.

Rose, por su lado, vestía una blusa blanca manga larga, con una falda de tubo negra y un cinturón rojo en la cintura. Y sus infaltables tacones negros de tacón de aguja. Totalmente elegante, típico de una importante psicóloga de una gran ciudad como esta.

-Pff. Yo por mi parte, a las 10 en punto tengo que llegar al hospital, el día de hoy tengo una larga lista de pacientes, y de los más difíciles –rió un poco. Ella estaba comiendo un poco de fruta y café, supuse que ese era su típico desayuno, por eso su escultural cuerpo.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir con Jazz para ir a ver unas cosas sobre la boda. Creo que vamos a iniciar con los preparativos –dijo una MUY alegre Alice mientras daba saltitos aun estando sentada.

-¿En serio? –pregunté emocionada, a pesar de antes haber sentido un poco de envidia para con ella, yo estaba muy feliz de que mi mejor amiga se casara con el hombre que amaba y pudiera formar un hermoso hogar, lleno de paz y amor. Tranquilidad no, porque con Alice esa palara no existía.

Reí bajito

-Aww. Me alegro tanto, Al –musitó con alegría Rose abrazando a la enana –. ¡Sabes que tienes que dejarnos ayudarte con los preparativos!

Alice rió.

-¡Eso es obvio! –exclamó y abrazo aún más fuerte a Rosalie –. ¿Quién mejor que ustedes para eso?

Me miraron y yo reí. Las dos eran muy alocadas algunas veces. Por eso, en el internado se decía que yo era la más centrada de las cuatro. Solo por eso algunos pensaban que era la "cabecilla" de todo esto. Aún no comprendo por qué pensaban semejante cosa.

-Exactamente eso, mi querida Alice –sonreí.

Sue sirvió el desayuno solo para Alice y yo, alegando que ella ya había comido antes. Después de comer las chicas se fueron cada una a hacer sus cosas, pero no sin antes decirme que me querían pendiente del teléfono, ya que llamaría en cualquier momento las veces que quisieran. Sí, lo sé, están más chifladas…

-Bien, Bella Creo que ya es hora ¿No?

Me voltee lentamente sobre mis talones para mirar a mi nana que me veía de manera intensa y con una ceja levantada. Claro que sabía a qué se refería. Y la verdad es que estuve todo el rato tratando de sacar esas cosas de mi cabeza y no quería hablar de eso, por lo menos no ahora. Pero conocía muy bien a Sue, era igual de testaruda e insistente que mi madre y yo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya te lo conté todo –dije caminando hacia es jardín trasero de la casa. Aún estaba en pijama –la cual no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llego a mi cuerpo- pero eso era lo bueno de vivir en una zona tan exclusiva como esta, nadie podría verme en estas fachas. Me senté en una hamaca que estaba en el porche trasero.

Suspiré.

-Bella –el tono de Sue tenía cierta amenaza en ella, aun así, no me giré y seguí viendo el montón de hermosas flores que estaban ahí sembradas, la mayoría por mí cuando nos mudamos a esta casa –; nosotras ya hablamos de esto. Sabes que lo mejor es que te alejes de ese joven. No vaya a ser que termines enamoran...

-¡De eso nada! –por poco grité girándome a ver a Sue, horrorizada –. Eso no va a pasar. Solo es un _atracción_, no creo terminar enamorada de él, simplemente, no lo creo posible –me pase las manos por la cara con frustración. Es que eso no podía, no debería y no pasaría. Yo no me enamoraría de Edward, y mucho menos él de mí. Las cosas eran así y así se quedarían, solo era atracción ¿Verdad? Solo eso. Nada, absolutamente nada más.

-Bella, entre más imposible pensemos que algo es, más realizable se hace ¿Sabías? Es como eso del "nunca digas nunca". Sabes muy bien que eso podría pasar, es más, sé que si no te alejas ahora, terminarás en las redes de Cupido –Sue se sentó en un pequeño sillón de mimbre que había cerca de donde yo estaba. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Lo sé –suspiré finalmente –. Pero es que solo vamos un par de días y no hemos pasado de unos cuantos besos, no le veo nada de malo, al menos no aún. Yo… Yo te juro que si siento que esto comienza a dar problemas… Me apartare todo lo posible de él –juré con voz adolorida. No tenía idea del por qué me sentía como una arpía traicionera al decir eso. Y eso sin mencionar el peso en el corazón.

-Bien, ya eres mayor y sabes lo que haces –suspiró y me miró de soslayo –. Así que Edward Cullen.

La miré de golpe cuando soltó eso que hasta me dolió un poco el cuello.

-¿Co-cómo…-me aclaré la garganta. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, mucho de verdad. Yo le había dicho las cosas que estaban pasando pero nada más, no le dije quien era ni como pasaron las cosas.

-Nena, yo tengo mis contactos –dijo con voz jocosa mientras me giñaba un ojo –. ¿Qué le has visto, mi niña? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te gusta de él?

Ahora su voz era tierna igual que su mirada.

-La verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pero es tan…tan lindo. Tierno, sincero, cariñoso, apasionado, inteligente…no sé. Es el "hombre perfecto" –reí sin ganas y miré el cielo de la mañana, muy claro y caliente, típico de L.A en estas épocas.

-Ya veo… Mira, Bells, tú has lo que creas correcto, trata de no dejar a nadie perjudicado con todo esto. Pero…Solo y cuando tu corazón haya sido atrapado y sienta ese calor y el galope a toda velocidad cuando está cerca, solo ahí, has lo que te diga tu corazón mande.

No entendí ni el 50% de lo que Sue me quiso decir, aún así, asentí y susurrando un "Esta bien", di por finalizada la conversación. Me paré de ahí y después de darle un caluroso abrazo corrí a darme un baño.

A la final la conversación con Sue no había sido tan mala e incómoda como pensaba que sería. Quizás sus palabras me ayudarían en algún momento, cuando las comprendiera del todo, claro.

Miré el reloj en la pared de mi despacho y suspiré cansada soltando un gran y fuerte suspiro de cansancio. Se suponía que hoy tenía la tarde libre, pero al no tener nada que hacer me puse a revisar las portadas, corregirlas y también a adelantar algo de trabajo.

Eran las 16:30 y en una hora y media, comenzaban a salir los empleados de la revista. Y después de todos ellos, Jake. A pesar de todo lo extrañaba; se suponía que vivíamos juntos, estábamos casados y eso, pero últimamente casi ni lo veía.

Mi menté divagó a esta hora hace dos días y sonreí. A esta hora estaba hablando y conociendo mejor al que ahora sería algo así como mi amante.

Todo era tan irónico. Hace un par de días ni siquiera tenía a mis mejores amigas cerca y ahora las tenía a ellas sobre mí todo el tiempo y hasta al primo de una de ellas de amante. Debería escribir un libro y nombrarlo como "La irónica vida de Bella Swan"

Reí ante mi muy tonto pensamiento.

Ahora acababa de recordar que no le pregunté a Sue qué dijo Jake acerca del arreglo floral. Se lo preguntaría luego o si no esperaría a que el mismo Jacob me dijera algo.

El suave golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Debía ser Sue o quizás Seth, su hijo, venía casi todo el tiempo. Y además era mi segundo mejor amigo. Quería demasiado a ese chico, era como el hermano menor que nunca tuve, aunque solo era un año menor a mí.

-Pase –dije un poco alto pensando que sería alguno de ellos dos. En ningún momento alce la vista –. ¿Sucede algo? –pregunté aun viendo algunos papeles que tenía en mis manos. Desde que escuché la puerta siendo abierta no habían dicho nada.

-Bueno, sí, algo sucede. Pasa que se me perdió un bello ángel de cabellos chocolates y con los ojos más hermosos que nunca antes había visto. Me preguntaba si me ayudas a buscar a _MI bello y dulce ángel…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! No sé si aún alguien sigue este Fic, pero espero que si u.u' En serio, Perdon por la tardanza : Pero bueno, creo que eso es algo típico de mi :c Este capítulo me ha costado un monton u.u' Ademas, hace tiempo que lo tenía listo, pero no me gustó como estaba así que lo repetí completamente :/ _**

**_Ultimamente no me he estado sintiendo bien con nada, y la escritura esta entre esos u.u' He considerado incluso dejar de escribir...pero luego pensé que hay gente (o eso supongo) que sí lo lee, y yo escribo porque me gusta. Pero quería pedirles un enorme favor. Necesito saber si a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, si alguien me lee. De verdad, para mi es demasiado importante ahora. Cuando el cap tenga __algunos__** comentarios volvere a subir. Si no...no lo hare por un tiempo u.u' De verdad, siento tener que pedirles esto. Pero lo necesito. Por favor.** _**

**_Espero que les guste el cap y ya estoy escribiendo el otro._**

**_Un beso y un abrazo_**

**_Nikol-Lion'Lamb..._**

**_PD: Creo que buscare un beta d= Si alguien quiere ayudarme me lo dice, por fa(?) c:_**


	10. ¡Más Sorpresas!

**Los personajes son le grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y hago locuras xD**

Ella, la chica perfecta; él, el hombre con más suerte, quizás...una cosa en común, casados sin amor. Se conocerán de la forma menos esperada, una reunión...una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación Musical: Lovesong -The Cure<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma"<em>

_William Shakespeare_

_**EPOV**_

Desperté con toda la pereza del mundo en mi cuerpo esa mañana. No tenía ni la más mínima gana de ir a trabajar el día de hoy. _Técnicamente soy mi propio jefe_, pensé un tanto contento. Y, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, comencé a dejarme arrastrar de nuevo por los brazos de Morfeo.

Hasta que en mis sueños vi unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate.

Abrí los ojos al instante mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Quizás hoy podría ver a mi ángel personal. Esperaba que después de que Ángela me hiciera el inmenso favor de dejar las flores en su casa –no pregunten como conseguí la dirección – ya me hubiera perdonado y contestara al menos mis mensajes.

Definitivamente, esto de estar "enamorado" apesta. Se supone que la tarde anterior descubrí mis sentimientos hacia Bella, que a pesar de muy poco de conocernos, eran algo fuertes. Que alguien como yo comenzara a creer en el amor a primera vista era increíble, incluso bizarro.

Hice mi rutina de todos los días, bañarme, arreglarme, comer. Bueno, esas cosas. Cogí mis cosas y salí lo más de prisa de la casa. Renesmee se levantaba bastante antes que yo, así que tuve que dejar cerrando todo yo.

Cuando llegué, dejé mis cosas en mi oficina y técnicamente corrí hacia la oficina de Isabella.

—Buenos días, Señor Cullen. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –preguntó Helena sonriendo amablemente, si mal no recuerdo, la secretaria de Bella. No debía tener más de unos 24 años, era rubia y su cabello le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran celestes. Era linda, pero nada se compara con mi Bella.

—Buenos días, Helena. Sí, la verdad sí. ¿Bella ya llegó? –pregunté ahora yo mirando la puerta de su oficina. La cual estaba cerrada.

Me lanzo una mirada que no supe interpretar y luego sonrió con disculpa.

—Ella solo viene aquí tres días a la semana. Y lamentablemente hoy no es uno de esos días. Pero si quiere dejarle algún mensaje, yo le llamó y se lo doy o se lo digo mañana –dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba un bloc de notas.

— ¡Oh, no! No te preocupes. No era nada importante; yo mismo puedo decírselo luego. Pero gracias –me di la vuelta para irme pero recordé algo y volví a mirar a Helena –. ¿Por qué Isabella solo trabaja tres días a la semana? –pregunté fingiendo desinterés.

—Los beneficios de ser la esposa del dueño –rió un poco. Debo admitir que lo ultimo no me gustó nada, y creo que incluso se notó en mi cara –, es broma. Porque los otros días puede hacer el trabajo desde casa. A veces yo paso con ella allí. Pero hoy ando un poco ocupada –me miró sonriendo y entendí el mensaje.

—Oh, lo siento. Solo una pregunta más y dejaré de molestarte. ¿Qué días viene?

Enarcó una ceja mirándome con curiosidad.

—Martes, jueves y viernes. El día lunes fue una excepción, ya que se supone que debía conocerlo –dijo ahora mirando el ordenador delante de ella –. ¿Algo más?

—Amm no. Gracias por la información. Hasta luego, Helena –me despedí y caminé un poco desilusionado a mi oficina. Me moría de ganas de ver a Bella, pero tendría que esperar.

Mi trabajo aquí básicamente se reducía a ver los datos financieros cada cierto tiempo. Decidir que modelos contrataríamos y cosas por el estilo. No era muy difícil que digamos. Comparado con la empresa de mi abuelo, esto era muy fácil.

Estuve en mi oficina trabajando tranquilamente –aun así sin sacarme por completo de la cabeza a Bella –hasta las 15:30hrs. Hasta que tocaron la puerta. Con un simple "Adelante", seguí trabajando.

—Edward, en media hora tienes la reunión con Jacob –dijo Tanya al entrar. Debo admitir que Tanya era guapa, pero no la soportaba ni un poco. A veces me preguntaba en qué estaba pensando cuando la contraté como mi secretaria personal.

Había olvidado lo de Black.

—Gracias, Tanya. ¿Algo más? –pregunté sin siquiera mirarla. Quería dejar el trabajo listo para poder salir antes.

—Emm Sí. Tu prima llamó hace un rato y dijo que la llamaras después de verte con Jacob –alcé una ceja y la miré.

— ¿Por qué no me pasaste la llamada? –pregunté mientras me levantaba lentamente. Me saqué los lentes que usaba cuando trabajaba y cerré la portátil. No me sorprendía en lo absoluto que Alice supiera lo de la reunión con Jacob. Ella lo sabe todo.

—Es que ella no quería hablar contigo. Solo quería que te diera ese mensaje –dijo con voz chillona y una supuesta cara apenada.

Suspiré.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, y gracias por recordarme lo de Black –dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta del traje.

Salí de la oficina y me encaminé con cuidado a la de Black. Miré la hora y aun faltaban 15 minutos. Pero qué más daba, entre más rápido mejor.

— ¡Edward! –escuché como una voz mucho más chillona e insoportable que la de Tanya me llamaba. Estaba seguro que eso era el conocido karma.

—Buenas tardes, Jessica –saludé sin interés, solo por educación –. ¿Black está ocupado? –pregunté sin mirarla. Después de lo de ayer no tenía ganas ni de verla en pintura.

—No, es más, te está esperando –la miré y sonrió coqueta antes de hacer un puchero que supongo debía ser adorable –. Aunque pensé que venías a verme a mí.

_¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

—Está bien –dije ignorando su último comentario.

Caminé hacia su oficina y golpee la puerta.

—Pase –dijo Jacob con voz cansada.

—Jacob –dije a modo de saludo mientras entraba en su oficina.

Era bastante amplia y elegante. Había un gran ventanal en la pared frontal a la puerta. En frente de esta, estaba el fino escritorio de madera. En la pared izquierda una pared que estaba llena de estantes con libros y en la otra pared algunos cuadros. También había una mesita con cosas para preparar café.

Me senté en una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

—Edward –dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

—Tú dirás, Black. ¿Para qué me querías aquí hoy?

Dejó los papeles que estaba revisando y me miró.

—Simple, desde ahora tú y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos. Así que para hacer esto más llevadero, propongo que dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias. Esto es trabajo, nada tiene que ver con las cosas pasadas.

¿Les dije por qué no me agradaba Black? ¿No? Pues porque cuando estábamos en preparatoria–sí, estudiamos juntos – y teníamos aproximadamente 17 años, tenía la manía de meterme en problemas, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué él se comportaba así conmigo, y ahora ni me importaba. El punto es que una vez se inventó que yo fuera de la preparatoria era todo un Don Juan y mujeriego, que esa fachada de chico bueno e inteligente era toda mentira –palabras textuales –, después de ese rumor que todo el mundo se creyó, la mayoría de las chicas se me insinuaban, recuerdo que hasta una maestra llegó a hacerlo, imagínense como me sentía. Y, si antes Jacob ya no me agradaba, desde ese momento comencé a detestarlo y a comportarme de igual manera con él.

—No entiendo por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora, Black –lo miré desafiante con una ceja levantada. Y era verdad, nada tenía que ver eso que él dijo con el trabajo.

—Porque quiero que nos llevemos mejor. Ahora nos veremos todo el tiempo, trabajaremos juntos y solo quiero que todo sea más fácil para los dos. No quiero que por problemas del pasado se vea afectada nuestra relación laboral, tú entiendes. Separados podemos hacer cosas buenas, pero juntos podemos hacer maravillas –sonrió con suficiencia mientras decía eso. Esa debía ser lo que le decía a todo el mundo para conseguir su apoyo. Pero quizás Jacob tenía razón, debería dejar de ser rencoroso por ahora, mientras tuviésemos que trabajar juntos, al menos. Lo único que no dejaría es que se acercara demasiado y pudiera terminar convirtiéndose en mi amigo o algo parecido. En ese momento sí tendría gran culpa en mi conciencia por lo que estaba haciendo con Bella.

—Entiendo –permanecí en silencio un momento para que pareciera que me lo estaba pensando –. Es una buena idea, y acepto, todo sea por el bien laboral, como tú has dicho –sonreí de lado y al ver que el sonreía también, pensé que todo estaba acabado. Estiro su mano hacia mí y la estreché a la vez que me levantaba –. ¿Alguna cosa más, Jacob? Tengo un poco de prisa.

Él se levantó también y me acompañó a la puerta.

—No, eso era todo. Creo que esto es el inicio de una clase de alianza –rió mientras yo salía –. Nos vemos mañana, y saludos a tu esposa –la última parte lo dijo con los dientes apretados por lo que lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien, hasta mañana, supongo –musite serio mientras me alejaba. Jacob a veces, por no decir siempre, se comportaba un poco raro con ese tema.

Caminé, casi corrí, a mí oficina a por mis cosas. Las tomé y salí pitando hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro aplaste el botón del primer piso. Cuando llegué, le pedí al valet parcking mi auto. Me subí tan pronto como el muchacho se bajo.

Estaba un poco desesperado por ver a Bella y saber si ya estaba disculpado. Cuando tuve que para el auto en un semáforo en rojo, me llegó un mensaje, que al escuchar el tono supe quien era inmediatamente. Lo abrí.

"_**Eddie, de seguro gruñiste o algo al ver el apodo, pero me vale. Se supone que le dije a la hueca de tu secretaría que te dijera que me llamarás, y no lo has hecho, sé que te dio mi mensaje. Después de tu llamada ayer para preguntarme la dirección de Bella me quede con ganas de hablar contigo. Y ahora que estas a apenas unas calles de su casa, te aviso que Jazz y yo iremos para allá en una hora y también quiero hablarte de ya sabes qué. Solo tienes una hora para estar acarameladito con mi amiga. Un beso, primito, y presta atención al conducir. A"**_

Leí el mensaje unas cuantas veces hasta que el pito de un auto me despertó.

Alice era muy rara, desde que era una niña decía que tenía "visiones" del futuro, así como también sabía todo lo que uno estaba haciendo, lo sabía todo, con ella no hay ningún tipo de secretos.

Le respondí al mensaje rápidamente cuando estuve en otro alto, cada vez más cerca de mi ángel.

"_**En realidad no tengo idea de a que te refieres con 'acarameladito', pero está bien. No te llamé porque estaba con un poco de prisa por salir y poder verla, como ya sabes. Hablamos cuando estemos en casa de Isabella. Gracias por ayudarme ayer, enana hermosa. E"**_

Aceleré y seguí corriendo por las calles hasta que me encontraba frente de una enorme y hermosa mansión, muy parecida a la mía, solo que yo vivía un poco lejos de aquí. Eso en parte era genial.

La casa tenía un cerramiento de ladrillos elegantes de tonalidades cremosas, tejas finas encima de este y muchos plantas enredaderas en él. Bonito cerramiento, pero no muy seguro, aunque lo más cierto es que tuvieran alarma. Entré por un portón enorme de color negro que estaba abierto, quizás esperando visitas. Caminé en el auto por un camino de piedras elegantemente colocadas y a los enormes jardines. Me detuve una vez estuve frente a la puerta de la enorme casa. Era de un suave color melocotón, con grandes ventanales, de dos pisos. Era muy elegante y hermosa.

Bajé del auto y caminé hasta que llegué a la puerta. En vez de tocar el timbre como sería lo normal. Di unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Si no escuchaban, tocaría el timbre.

La puerta de fue abriendo lentamente dejándome ver una mujer de unos sesenta años, con el cabello grisáceo y con algunos rastros aborígenes en su rostro. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones al verla.

— ¿Edward? –dijo ella muy asombrada y mirándome con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Sue? –técnicamente grité mirándola –. Pero…pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté mirándola asustado. Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Sí, hijo. Yo trabajo para Bella –me miró con comprensión –. Así que tú eras su Edward y ella tu Bella. Mis sospechas se confirmaron –dijo mientras me hacía pasar.

—Mamá, se puede saber dónde…-la voz de Seth al llegar a la entrada se interrumpió abruptamente y me miró con los ojos como platos –. ¡Hey, Edward! –me saludó un poco asustado. Las cosas aquí estaban un poco raras.

—Hola, Seth –yo conocía al hijo de Sue desde niños, era algo así como mi mejor amigo, aunque era como 4 años menor a mí.

—Emm… Supongo que vienes a ver a Bella, porque Jake no está –dijo Seth después de un incómodo silencio en el que yo solo los miraba a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, efectivamente, pero quisiera hablar con Sue ahora –dije mirando a Sue con una ceja levantada.

—Ya hablaremos, hijo. Ahora ve a ver antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte entrar sin su permiso.

Sin más Sue se fue a donde yo supuse era la cocina.

—Hazle caso a mi madre, Edward –murmuró Seth palmeando mi hombro –. Ya me contaras luego –me guiñó un ojo – Sígueme.

Me guió por un pasillo que estaba cerca de las escaleras. Pasamos un par de puertas simples hasta que llegamos a una mucho más grande y elegante.

—Es aquí, y solo hasta aquí llegó yo, supongo que querrán privacidad, y ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo –diciendo eso corrió hasta la cocina, dejándome solo en ese pasillo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de llamar a la puerta. En realidad no tenía ni idea de que hacía allí, pero quería verla con toda mi alma.

—Pase –escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta. Abrí despacio y la cerré antes de girar a mirarla. Sentada tras un elegante escritorio de caoba se encontraba mi ángel. Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Era la primera vez que no la veía toda elegante, y me encantaba esta nueva Bella - ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó aún sin mirarme, al parecer estaba trabajando. Dios...había extrañado esa voz.

—Bueno, sí, algo sucede. Pasa que se me perdió un bello ángel de cabellos chocolates y con los ojos más hermosos que nunca antes había visto. Me preguntaba si me ayudas a buscar a _MI bello y dulce ángel –_dije en con voz dulce mirándola.

Bella se quedó estática y todas las hojas que tenía se resbalaron de sus hermosas manos cayendo al suelo. Levantó la mirada y abrió sus bellos ojos cafés como platos.

— ¿Edward? –dijo entrecortadamente, pestañando varias veces.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, dándole tiempo a alejarse si así lo deseaba. Casi salté de emoción al ver que ella solo se quedo sentada mirándome mientras me acercaba cada vez más.

—Creo que ya no tendré que buscar más, he encontrado al más bello ángel –musite girando su silla hacia mí para poder ponerme de puntillas delante de ella. Levanté mi mano para acariciar suavemente su suave pómulo, y ese acto me regalo un hermoso rubor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mirándome.

Sonreí de lado, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

—Ya te dije, buscaba a mi ángel, pero ya lo encontré –susurré mirándola con ternura. Bella mordió su labio inferior antes de sonreír ampliamente. Y lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin aliento.

Puso sus pequeñas manos en mi cuello y me jaló hasta su rostro para besarme intensamente. Bella definitivamente me iba a llevar al infierno. Se levantó y me jaló con ella, pasé mis manos por su cintura y la acerqué aún más a mí. Profundicé el beso y Bella me tiró a donde ella estaba anteriormente sentada y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. El beso estaba poniéndose demasiado apasionado, pero aún así solo me separé de ella hasta cuando el aire me fue totalmente necesario. ¡Malditas necesidades humanas!

—Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo –dije respirando entrecortadamente

—No tendría por qué –murmuró abrazándome, puso su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y dejó un beso ahí, eso me hizo estremecer levemente –. Gracias por las flores –besé su coronilla.

—No hay de que hermosa ¿Leíste la tarjeta? –pregunté acariciando suavemente la piel desnuda de su cintura, al darle ese arrebato de pasión su pequeña blusa blanca se había subido un poco.

—Lo hice, sip, así como Rosalie y Alice –dijo sacando su cabeza de mi cuello y sonriendo tímida. Esto era algo que me encantaba de ella, hace un par de minutos casi me come y ahora se comportaba como una niña –, espero que no te importé –mordió su labio inferior.

Pasé suavemente mi dedo índice por su labio para que dejara de hacer ese gesto y no me aguanté las ganas, rápidamente pase mi mano por su cuello para atraerla hacia mis labios.

—No me importa, mi ángel –dije entre sus labios, seguí besándola un rato más –solo me importa que te gustaran.

—No me gustaron –me tensé levemente haciendo que ella riera. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja –, me encantaron.

Jalé su rostro para poder mirar sus ojos, estaban cristalinos, por lo que me asuste.

— ¿Entonces por qué lloras, hermosa?

—Es…es…que…Dios –miró al techo tratando de aguatar las lagrimas –. Nunca nadie me había regalado flores solo porque sí, y mucho menos unas tan bellas como esas. Eres…eres demasiado lindo conmigo –unas cuantas gotas salinas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos aún así sonreía.

—Amor, no llores –dije limpiando con un beso cada lagrima. No me di cuenta hasta después de cómo la había llamado. _Se supone que ella no sabe nada, _me reprendí mentalmente –. Tendrás que irte acostumbrando a ese tipo de cosas, todos los días, siempre habrá algo para ti, hermosa.

—No te dejaré hacer eso, Edward –dijo frunciendo el ceño adorablemente –, no tienes por qué gastar tu dinero en mí…

—Quiero hacerlo, no me importa lo que digas no te haré caso –le guiñé un ojo. Escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Bella?

—Eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con Sue, princesa –Bella me besó una vez más antes de levantarse de mi regazo y recogió sus papeles del suelo. Me levanté y traté de acomodar mi ropa.

—Pasa, Seth –dijo Bella una vez nos acomodamos, ella se sentó en su silla y yo en un sofá que tenía delante del escritorio.

—Emm… ¿No interrumpo? –dijo mirándonos raro. Los dos reímos.

—Tranquilo, Seth, no interrumpes. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…dos cosas. Jake llamó a decir que llegaría tarde hoy….también –miré a Bella que frunció el ceño y asintió despacio. Al parecer eso la molestaba un poco, eso me provocó una ligera mala sensación el pecho. Traté de ignorarla y fijarme solo en Seth –, y la segunda, Alice dijo que tardaría menos de lo previsto en llegar.

— ¿Alice? –preguntó Bella confundida. Al parecer mi prima no le había dicho que iba a venir.

—Sí, y dijo algo de que estén presentables, eso no lo entendí muy bien –Bella quedó aún más confundida y yo estallé en risas. Alice era un demonio.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntaron al unísono.

—No, no por nada –dije sonriendo de lado. Bella me miró entrecerrando los ojos y Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno…creo que me voy, los llamo cuando mi madre tenga la cena –se giró hacia mí –. ¿Te quedas a cenar, verdad?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Bella se me adelantó:

—Sí, Seth, dile a Sue que tenemos tres invitados –sonrió mirándolo.

Seth salió de la habitación rápidamente después de asegurarnos que le daría el mensaje su madre.

—Así que me invitas a comer y yo no ni enterado –musité enarcando una ceja.

Bella se levantó y se acercó a mí mordiéndose el labio. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso…Se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazó por el cuello.

—Espero que no le importe ser mi improvisado invitado, Señor Cullen –murmuró antes de besarme. Este, a diferencia del otro beso, era un beso tranquilo y tierno, sin prisas.

—Mmm…no me importa, al contrario, me encanta, Señorita Swan –susurré dejando un suave beso en su cuello.

Seguimos así por un rato, besándonos y olvidándonos de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Eso me pasaba al sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos, y sus delicadas manos acariciando mi cabello.

—Nena, Alice está por llegar, mejor nos separamos antes de dar un espectáculo –dije usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para alejar a mi Bella.

—No quiero, Ed –dijo haciendo un pucherito y poniendo ojitos. No soporté y me lancé a besar sus labios una vez más. En verdad eran adictivos.

—Edward, Ed…no queremos dar un espectáculo, recuerda –dijo separándose de mí. Bella jugaba sucio…y eso era algo que me encantaba.

—Eres mala.

Bella se levantó de mi regazo y sonrió coqueta.

—No soy mala, cariño, solo estoy haciéndote caso –me guiño un ojo. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se giró a mí –. ¿No vienes?

Me levanté del sofá y corrí hacia Bella para besarla una vez más.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté cuando estábamos caminando por el mismo pasillo.

—Al jardín, quiero mostrarte algo –dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña. Amaba su sonrisa.

Abrió una puerta blanca de hierro forjado en color blanco y me jaló con ella al exterior.

—Es…muy bello –dije mirando el montón de flores que habían ahí. Eran de diferentes clases y colores, ese jardín estaba muy bien cuidado.

— ¡Lo sé! –exclamó emocionada acercándose a las que parecían ser gardenias. Por inercia la seguí.

El jardín era enorme, quizás unos cinco mil metros cuadrados, y tenía muchos árboles también. En vez del patio de una casa parecía una pradera.

—Estas de aquí fueron la primeras –dijo con nostalgia –, mi padre me regaló unas semillas cuando tenía 17 años, las sembré en el jardín de casa y crecieron mucho hasta que me mudé a Los Ángeles, traje unas conmigo y desde ahí han crecido tanto…

— ¿Por qué te mudaste a L.A? –pregunté con verdadera curiosidad. Sabía muchas cosas de ella, pero no las suficientes.

Bella me miró de reojo mientras acariciaba el montón de flores blancas.

—Bueno…no podía dejar que mis padres se enteren que me iba a casar con alguien de quien no estaba enamorada realmente, y además porque pensé que para estudiar diseño grafico sería mejor venir aquí –dijo en voz baja. Se notaba un poco triste al hablar de esto.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

Ella rió un poco.

—Depende de qué hablemos. Me arrepiento de haberme casado tan joven y con mi mejor amigo sin amarlo, un poco, pero no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí, sino lo hubiera hecho…nunca te habría conocido –dijo sonriendo levemente pero sin mirarme.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Pues yo no me arrepiento de nada si todo era necesario para llegar a ti –_al amor de mi vida_…y estaba diciendo la verdad, no me arrepentiría de cosas que quizás fueron necesarias para llegar aquí y hoy –. ¿Extrañas a tus padres?

—Mucho. Los veo muy poco, pero al menos suelo hablar con ellos de vez en cuando. Tú eres de aquí ¿Verdad?

—En realidad no –dije. Sentí como se revolvía entre mis brazos hasta que se giró y quedo frente a mí, aún así no la solté. Su cara era de completa confusión –. Soy de un pueblo de Washintong, Forks, pero nos mudamos aquí cuando yo aún era un niño, una agencia de modelaje tenía más futuro en… –Bella me interrumpió mirándome realmente sorprendida.

— ¿Eres de Forks? Es increíble, yo soy de ahí… ¿Por qué nunca te vi? –preguntó mirándome con sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos.

—Mmm…quizás porque cuando me fui tenía apenas 5 años y tú debías tener unos 3 ¿No? Eras muy pequeña. Tal vez tus padres habrán oído de mi familia –sonreí mientras me agachaba para darle un beso en los labios.

— ¡BELLA! –nos separamos de golpe y miramos hacia la puerta por donde anteriormente habíamos salido.

Un remolino viviente se acerco corriendo a nosotros y nos abrazó a los dos a la vez.

—Alice, mataras a Bella –dije cuando sentí que Bella comenzaba a removerse ansiosa.

— ¡Upss! –exclamó riendo mientras se separaba de nosotros. Jasper venía atrás de ella a paso lento.

Bella sonrió, yo sonreí. Eso era como un efecto inmediato.

—No me dijiste que vendrías a casa, cuando se fueron solo dijeron que me llamarían, lo cual no hicieron.

—Bueno, pensé que era hora de que mi mejor amiga conozca a mi futuro marido -dijo Alice emocionada mientras le tendía una mano al rubio.

—Un gusto conocerte al fin, Bella –Jasper besó la mejilla de Bella a modo de saludo–. Alice habla tanto de ti que parece que se va a casar contigo en vez de conmigo –dijo en tono de broma.

—Bueno…pues entérate que esta pelinegra de aquí es mía, nos casamos en una de nuestras escapadas a Las Vegas –musitó Bella tan seria que de no conocer a Alice y a ella ahora, me lo habría creído, como Jasper si lo hizo.

—A…a…qué…cómo… ¿Las Vegas? –preguntó con voz estrangulada. Debo admitir que mi prima hacia muchas cosas locas, pero Jasper era un poco iluso al creerles semejante cosa.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral durante un eterno minuto. Hasta que Bella miró a Alice y las dos explotaron a reír, contagiándome a mí enseguida.

La cara del rubio no tenía precio, parecía que hasta tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Amor, he hecho muchas locuras pero aún no conozco Las Vegas, quizás pueda ir contigo algún día –lo último lo dijo en tono meloso.

Rodé los ojos e hice una mueca incómoda. Miré a Bella y al ver que estaba igual que yo me acerqué a ella para abrazarla de la cintura y susurrarle al oído:

—Yo puedo llevarte a Las Vegas o hasta las estrellas, donde tú quieras –dejé un suave beso en la curvatura de su cuello antes de comenzar a separarme.

—Es una idea muy tentadora, Señor Cullen –respondió en un murmullo pícaro.

Le sonreí torcidamente para luego mirar a Jasper.

—Bueno…Es un gusto para mí también el verte, Jasper, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar –sí, estaba siendo sarcástico, pero trataba de que ellos dos se separar un poco…al menos.

—Hola, Edward. Hace tiempo que no te veía –dijo el aludido ignorando mi anterior comentario. Me dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

—Sí, Jasper. Alice equipara todo tu tiempo, supongo. Un día de estos tenemos que volver a hacer una salida de chicos con Emm –dije sonriendo.

—Hey, no le hagas esas propuestas a mi prometido.

—Si tu quieres te puedo conseguir unas chicas para la despedida de soltero que están…mmm…ni te digo –bromee ignorando a mi prima.

— ¡Edward! –exclamaron ambas con cara de incredulidad y hasta un poco de ira.

Reí sacándole la lengua a Alice.

—Sabes que yo no miraría a nadie que no sea tú –le dijo Jazz como para calmarla, mirándola con tanto amor que me sentí un intruso al mirarlos.

—Ejem…La comida está lista, hoy comeremos antes –dijo Seth, llegando así a sacarnos de la incomodidad de ver al par de tortolitos.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Bella tomando el brazo de Seth y comenzando a caminar hacia adentro…Mierda, juro que intenté controlarlo pero me dieron celos al verlos tan juntitos. Tuve que recordarme que Bella estaba conmigo ahora y que Seth era mi amigo y no me haría algo así, para no correr hacia él y gruñirle en la cara que ella era _mía_ y no podía acercársele.

— ¿Edward? –llamó Alice confundida –. ¿Pasa algo? Parece como si fuera golpea a alguien en cualquier minuto.

—Amm no, nada, entremos –dije saliendo de mi trance.

_Seth es tu amigo, Seth es tu amigo, Seth es uno de tus mejores amigos, no te haría eso…_

Comimos escuchando anécdotas de mi prima y de los preparativos de su boda. Al parecer la fecha aún no estaba fija pero sería en tres o cuatro meses máximo. Sólo de ver el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de eso y el amor con el que Jasper la miraba, contrarrestaba todo síntoma de envidia. Porque sí, en ese momento los envidiaba y mucho. Me hubiera gustado haber encontrado a mi alma gemela, al amor de mi vida y ser feliz con ella…para siempre.

_Tienes a Bella…_

El amor que yo ya le tenía a ella era muy grande, fue amor a primera vista. Yo jamás quise ir a trabajar con Black, el día de la reunión simplemente tuvieron que sacarme a rastras de la cama porque no quería ir…pero ahora creo en que todo tiene una razón y así es el destino.

Tenía tiempo y lo aprovecharía al máximo para conquistarla, ella sería mía como yo de ella, mi corazón habría estado invernando, pero era momento de despertarlo, era momento de que ame…y sólo a esa morena que había acabado con todas mis barreras en tan poco tiempo…

¿Nervioso? Eso era poco, poquísimo en comparación a cómo yo me sentía. Hoy sería la primera cita 'oficial' que tendría con Bella…

Bella…Casi no la había visto esta semana, la revista tenía que cubrir un gran desfile el próximo fin de semana y todas las modelos de la agencia estaban en el también. Habíamos estado muy atareados, apenas y saludábamos cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Como las cosas estaban así Bella tuvo que venir todos los días. Sólo nos comunicábamos por mensajes o por _pin. _Pero yo extrañaba hablar con ella en persona…quería poder probar sus labios de vicio otra vez, tocar su suave piel…

Suspiré.

Alice era la mejor prima que podía haber en el mundo, me había ayudado con lo de la cita y había convencido a Bella de ir, porque ella no sabía nada de esto, era una sorpresa que yo quería darle…quería ver su hermosa sonrisa…Con Bella lo quería todo, lo sé.

— ¿Listo? Bella irá en menos de una hora, hay que acabar los últimos detalles –Alice entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

—Listo, primita –me acerqué a ella y deje un beso en su frente –. De verdad eres la mejor prima que me pudo haber tocado.

—Lo sé –dijo riendo –. Vamos, no hagas esperar a Bella, no es lindo verla enojada.

Salimos de mi casa con rapidez. Alice iría a por Bella mientras yo ponía los "toques finales".

Renesmee había salido muy temprano diciendo que tenía un caso muy importante en el que ha andado muy ocupada y hoy debía reunirse con su cliente y que lo más seguro demoraría mucho y hasta que quizás no pueda volver hoy. Y Jacob…ammm bueno, Bella en uno de nuestros mensajes me dijo que su esposo tenía que viajar a no sé qué lugar hoy y volvería mañana o el lunes a más tardar. Yo no había enterando que Jacob tuviera que viajar por algo de la empresa…lo deje pasar por mi emoción al saber que hoy sería un día muy especial y hasta decisivo para mi ángel y para mí.

* * *

><p>Hola holaaaa! Como están? :D Espero que bien. Como lo prometí, he vuelto :) Mi musa inspiradora ha vuelto también(?) xD No sé si todavía alguien siga la historia pero espero que sí y que les guste *-* Yo ame escribirlo. Me tomo tiempo más por el colegio ¬¬' Que por falta de inspiración :L cada que tenga tiempo me dedicare a escribir n.n' Espero que les guste de veras :D Y me dejen sus comentarios ya sean negativos, positivos, sugerencias o lo que sea en un review :3 eso me haría muy feliz. Escribo por y para ustedes *-* Una ultima cosa...el fic esta en rated T pero...ustedes creen que seria mejor cambiarlo a M? Como les gustaria mas? Nunca he escrito lemmon ._. pero podria tratar :) Diganme que les parece...gracias por su apoyo n.n'<p>

_**Mariana**_: No sé a donde mandarte adelanto :C si quieres me dejas tu e-mail o FB y yo te lo mando por inbox n.n' Gracias por el apoyo y hace unos dias publique que volveria a usar la pag pero es poco probable ya que sola no puedo con ella, lo siento.

Besos, Nikolc:


End file.
